Alexander Hamilkane
by Adimega10
Summary: "Who here is Hamilton trash? Well, earlier today I was listening to the Hamilton soundtrack and thought, "Hmm, is there a Kane Chronicles Hamilton parody out there? " So I searched the deepest duat parts of the internet, and found nothing. So I decided to write... This thing." - me on Kane Chronicles Amino, 16.02.2019 This is an inside joke gone too far... Enjoy!
1. The Kane Siblings

How do two kids, orphans,

Descendants of pharaohs and magicians,

Left in charge of an abounded nome in Brooklyn,

By providence, desperate and fighting,

Grow up to be heroes and frightening?

The Kane siblings,

Having to deal with loosing a father,

They got a lot farther, by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter,

In two months,

Got their trainees further than most get in two years.

And every day, while they were being attacked by demons and chaos' powers,

They struggled and kept their guard up,

Inside they were longing for a family to be a part of,

The siblings were ready to beg gods, steal cars, borrow or barter.

Then Apophis started to rise and devastation rained,

Our people saw their future drip-dripping down the drain.

Put a mic to their mouths, connected it to their brains,

And they recorded their first refrains, testaments to their pains.

Well the nomes got around, they said

"These kids are insane, man!"

Made a recording just to send it to some man, and

Delivered education to anyone who came,

And the world's gonna know their name.

Who are they, guys?

The Kane siblings!

They are the Kane siblings!

And there are a million things they have no idea how to do,

But just you wait, just you wait!

When they were young their mother died, burned out, next to a "needle".

Six years later their father decided it's time for a sequel.

He kinda died, the gods were reliesed, they were all stressed,

_And they all moved on, but their uncle got possessed!_

Moved in a mansion, the mansion got attacked.

Their uncle jumped from a balcony, mostly for theatricality.

A voice said "Guys, you gotta listen to the cat"

The cat turned into a goddess and told 'em they're young gods.

There woulda be nothing left to do for someone less astute,

They woulda be dead or taken control of without a second of resistance.

Started runing, fleeing from the monsters on the road,

Breaking into houses, to get caught they can't afford.

Scamming for a book they have to get their hands on!

Planin' to defeat Set, see 'em now as they stand in

Front of an army they made on their own,

In New York they will build their new throne!

Just you wait!

(In New York they will build their new throne!)

Just you wait

In New York they will build their new throne.

New York (New York)

Just you wait!

The Kane siblings (The Kane siblings)

Isis' wings are waiting for you (Isis' wings are waiting for you)

You never backed down, never got take a bre-e-e-ake!

Oh, the Kane siblings (The Kane siblings)

When the new initiates talk about you,

Will they know what you overcame?

Will they now you rewrote the game?

The House of Life will never be the same, oh.

They're all grown up now, see if you can spot 'em.

Another godlings, coming up from the bottom.

Sara Jacobi destroyed their rep, the gods left them.

(all) We fought with them,

(Julius/Ruby) Us? We died for them,

(the initiates) Us? We trust them,

(Anubis/Walt/Zia) Us? We love them,

(Desjardins) And me? I'm the dam fool, who tried to stop 'em!

There's a million things we're learning to do,

But just you wait!

Who are we talking about?

The Kane siblings!


	2. Dr Kane, Sir

M - Dr Martin (the curator in the British museum)

J - Julius

S - Sadie

C - Carter

H - Horus

I - Isis

Set - ... Set

G - Gods

Dr. Kane, Sir

M: Welcome, Dr Kane, sir

J: Those are my kids, Dr. Martin.

M: Oh, sure, sir. Your last paper on Imhotep, brilliant, sir. We have been waiting for you.

J: I'll keep my workbag.

M: Sir, I heard you wanted to see the stone,

I am honored to help you with your studies,

But you have to promise you'll be careful with those buddies of yours,

Here it is, under the glass, sir. Ready to see the Rosetta Stone?

J: Is it the real one?

M: Yes, tho I dunno what you'll get out of it,

It's studied to death, our most famous artifact,

but you may leave us surprised, right?

So why'd you came? Why'd you wanted to see the Rosetta Stone?

S: Isn't that a computer program?

M: Young lady, of course, the Rosetta Stone,

God, it was the key to reading hieroglyphs,

It was discovered by Napoleon's...

S: I remember now.

C: Yeah, right

J: If we can get those documents, that's be alright.

J: He left.

C&S: What?

J: Lock him.

S: Ha

J: Don't come back here when you're done with the chane.

C: You can't be serious.

J: I'll make everything right.

S: Yeah?

J: The kids won't be here for the fight.

G: Yo, yo, yo, yo

What time is it?

Gods' time

J: Like I said...

G: Gods' time, gods' time

H: Yo, I'm the falcon Horus, in the palace to be,

Two God's should be on my side, but I'm working with three, uh

Those redcoats don't want it with me,

'Cause I will pop-chicken-pop these snobs till I'm king.

I: Oui, oui, mon amour, je m'appelle Isis, eh

The Guinevere that's gonna rise against Set,

I came into this song just to say bonsoir,

Tell the "king" casse-toi

Who is the best? C'est moi.

Set: Brrah, brraaah, I am Set - the murderer,

Up in it, lovin it, yes I heard Horus say "come again"

Ay, hide if you're godlings of foes, yeah.

Of course, it's hard to fight my evil forces,

I got 4 boxes for corpses.

G: No time to waste, we have things to get done.

Set: Let's kill a couple more, the war has begun!

Well, if it ain't the king, whose place is in storage,

And his host,

Give us your last words, drop some knowledge.

J: Good luck with that, but see where you stand,

You spit, I'ma win,

We'll see where we land.

Set: Now your end is imminent, who do you stall for?

J: Don't you think you'll win, the kids will stop you!

Set: Oh, who are they, who are they, who are they?

Who, who are these kids, what they gonna do?


	3. My Shot

_**My Shot**_

_Julius_

I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot,

Hey you,

I'm sick of the magicians who hunt me

It's time for the gods to come free,

And I am not throwing away my shot.

I'ma get the king's knowledge.

I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze

And astonish.

The problem is I need 2 voices in my head to

Keep my promise.

I gotta holler just to be heard,

Around magicians that are so dishonest.

I'm a diamond in the rough,

A shiny piece of coal,

Tryna reach my goal,

My power of speech - unimpeachable,

To succeed in this I have to bolder.

This lonely empty streets get colder,

I shoulder every burden, every disadvantage,

I have learned to manage,

I have a boomerang to brandish,

I release gods from being banished.

The plan is to fan this spark into a flame,

But, dam, it's almost time, so let me destroy a stone with your name,

I'm calling Wo-seer, i-ei, and I we are mentally to be.

21st will be a nome that runs independently,

But not yet, 'cause the House of Life keeps. shitting on me endlessly.

Essentially, they follow me relentlessly,

Then the magicians run around, turn their backs to me,

They ain't ever gonna set their patrons free,

So there will be a revolution in this century.

(Enter me)

_Random voice: He says in parenthesis._

_Julius_

Don't be shocked when your local police department mentions me.

I will lay down my life if it saves us three,

Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy.

And I am not throwing away my shot,

I am not throwing away my shot,

He told, I'm sick of the magicians who hunt me

It's time for the gods to come free,

And I'm not throwing away my shot (X2)

_All: It's time to take a shot!_

_Set:_

I dream to overthrow the monarchy,

If I pretend to be from France it'll lead to anarchy.

Anarchy? How should I say, how should I - oh, 'onarchy!

When I fight I make the other side panicky

With my -

_All: Shot!_

_Zia:_

Yo, I'm a magician's apprentice

And I'll have to get y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis

I want to kill you, 'cuz I know it's my last chance

To finish you before I spent a couple of months in a trance!

It's time to take a-

_All: Shot!_

_Horus:_

But we'll never be truly free,

Until the House of Life stops tryin' to capture. you an me,

You and I,

Do or die,

Wait till I Sally on a stallion with the first all eyes battalion.

Have another shot.

_Random rational voice:_

Geniuses, lower your wands, eh

You don't kill each other and you double your choices

I get it, but the situation is rough,

Of course you won't listento me, tho, and you'll get SHOT!

_Set:_

Ha, is that what we got?

Mister "Great Magician", by me now caught.

I thought you'd do better Julius, I expected a lot,

From the one who decided to go against the word of Thoth.

What are the odds they'll put us all five in one spot?

Poppin' a squad on your conventional kingdom,

Like it or not.

I'll find a bunch of revolutionary manumission-abolitionists,

Give me ammunition, I'll show 'me what the gods' position is!

Oh, am I talking too loud?

Sometimes I get over excited,

Shoot off at the mouth.

I've never killed you so fast before.

Is it wrong to say I'm proud?

_Julius:_

I'd love to see you get dragged by a crowd.

I am not throwing away my shot (X2)

Hey yo, I'm sick of magician who try to hunt me,

It's time for the gods to come free,

And I am not throwing away my shot.(X3)

Hey yo, I'm sick of magician who try to hunt me,

It's time for the gods to come free,

And I am not throwing away my shot.

_Random voice:_

Everybody scream,

Aah, aah, ahh,

Hey, aah, aah, aah,

Ay, don't let the police here ya!

Let's go!

Whoa, whoa, whoa

I said tune it down, are you dumb?

Whoa, whoa, whoa, said are you dumb?

Who, whoa, who - oh, come on!

Come on, let's go!

_All:_

Rise up!

When you're living on your knees, you rise up.

Tell the gods they gotta rise up,

Tell the magicians they gotta rise up,

When is the blood of the pharaohs gonna rise up?

When is the blood of the pharaohs gonna rise up?

Against chaos we gotta rise up!

Rise up!

_Julius:_

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory,

Is this where it gets me?

On my feet, the enemy ahead of me?

I see it coming, do I run or let it be?

There is no beat, no melody.

See, I never thought she won't make it long past twenty,

Nor that I will get half as many,

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh,

Of I don't succeed in my task,

They'll have to make this moment last -

Scratch that!

This is not a moment - it's a movement!

Where all the powerful gods with something to prove went?

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand,

Set is as angry as Moses,

Wants to claim his promised land.

And? If Ma'at ends up in ascendance?

'Zat a guarantee for the saving of our descendants?

Or will the blood we've shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action in the street is excitin',

But, Ra, between all the runnin' and fightin'

I've been readin' 'n writin'!

We need the gods to handle this situation.

Are we fighting THAT much?

Can't gods and magicians rise as one nation?

I'm past patiently waitin',

I'm passionately smashin' every expectation,

Every action 's an act of creation.

I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow,

For the first time, I'm thinking past tomorrow!

And I am not throwing away my shot (X2)

Hey yo, I'm sick of magicians who try to hunt me,

It's time for the gods to come free,

And I am not throwing away my shot

_All:_

We're gonna rise up!

Time to take a shot!

_Not throwing away my shot!_

We're gonna rise up!

Time to take a shot!

_Not throwing away my shot!_

We're gonna

_We're gonna_

Time to take a shot! (Rise up) (X3)

Take a shot! Ra-ra-ra-

Shot!

Shot!

A-yo it's

Time to take a shot (Time to take a shot!)(X2)

And I am (And I am)

Not throwing away my -

_**Not throwing away my shot!**_


	4. The Story of Tonight

Parody of Hamilton's "The Story of Tonight ".

Takes place during The Red Pyramid and is in Amos' pov.

_The story of tonight_

I may not live to say I'm sorry,

(You may not live to say you're sorry)

But I will guide them through the night.

And when the children tell our story,

They'll tell the story of tonight.

Let's raise another glass tonight (X3)

Raise a glass to freedom,

Something they can never take away,

No matter what they tell you.

Raise a glass to all of us,

Let's hope I win their trust.

They'll tell the story of tonight (X2)

Let's raise another glass tonight (X3)


	5. The Kanes are here

_Last we left off Amos was singing "The Story of Tonight" while bringing Carter and Sadie to the Brooklyn House. Let's see what happens next, on this interesting Christmas day!_

_The Kanes are here_

_Random Voice (R.V.):_

There's nothing Carter loves more,

Than waking up to his sister throwing bacon in the pool.

He wonders how she doesn't gawk

And acts like everything's normal

While she and Amos talk.

Taking in the site - the crocodile he noted.

Oh-oh, but little did he know, that

His uncle was going to jump off the balcony,

Or what was going on in reality -

Work, work!

Carter!

Work, work!

Sadie!

And Amos!

The Kanes are here!

Amos! Sadie! Carter! Work!

Carter(C): Uncle said not to enter the library.

_Sadie(S): Uncle doesn't need to know._

_C: You gon' start misbehaving already?_

_S: Like I said you're free to go._

_But - Look around, look around_

_Something weird is happening and we're in New York_

R.V: New York, Sadie! Work!

_C: It's bad enough there might be war._

_S: I blasted the library door out of nowhere._

_C: I don't think you should be doing this anymore._

_S: Let's shake this small statue-like thing in the air!_

R. V: Look around, look around

_C: I don't think speaking to a clay figure will do anything, tho_

_Doughboy(D): Are you looking for me?_

R.V: They got the shabti to work (work, work!)

They got the shabti to work! (Work, work!)

They got the shabti to work! (Work, work!)

Whooaaaaa! Whooaaaaa! (Work!)

_D: Wooh! What are we doing in New York City?_

_I'm a shabti and I'm looking pretty._

_Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny_

_But by your story it sounds like your daddy's gotten bloody._

_Why you didn't tell me the Demon Days are free for reals?_

_As blood of the pharaohs you gon' end up as their meals!_

_S: Dough, you disgust me_

_D: Ah, so you've discussed me._

_I probably would've killed your father if I could, trust me!_

_C: I've read about shabtis in a book by Thomas Paine._

Sadie, please don't look at me like I'm insane.

_Should we start a revolution? For us magic is a revelation,_

_But we know Set's location!_

_He holds our father, that's self-evident,_

_'Cause the red fiery man is evil._

_And if we meet him in Arizona_

R.V: Uh!

_He'll probably do something illegal._

R.V: Work!

Look around, look around,

At how lucky you are to be alive right now!

Look around, look around,

History is happening in New York and you

Just happen to be the greatest magicians in the world!

The greatest magicians in the world!

_C: I've read about shabtis in a book by Thomas Paine._

R.V: Look around, look around.

_C: Sadie, please don't look at me like I'm insane._

_S: Something weird is happening and we're in New York._

_C: Should we start a revolution?_

_For us magic is a revelation._

_But we know Set's location._

_S&C: He holds our father, that's self-evident_

'Cause the Red Fiery Man is evil

R.V: Look around, look around

At how lucky you are to be alive right now!

History is happening in New York and you just happen to be

The greatest magicians in the world.

The greatest magicians -

Work, work!

Carter!

Work, work!

Sadie!

And Amos!

The Kanes are here!

S&C: To save the world we have to

R.V: Work, work!

Hey!

Work, work!

Hey!

Work, work!

Whoa!

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

Work, work!

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

The greatest (Work, work!)

The greatest magicians in the

WoRLd

The greatest magicians in the world!


	6. Watch your back

_My goal is to go through the whole series, with the events in order, so here goes Set talking to Osiris/Julius while The Red Pyramid is being built. _

_Watch your back_

You say,

The price for freeing me is not a prize you are willing to pay.

Say bye,

To your kids when you see them cross the sea and come by.

Why u mad?

Remember your wife poisoned my best friend and sent him away.

That made me sad,

Remember, despite loving using you as entertainment,

I'll kill you again.

Watch your back, soon you'll see,

I'll get back what should belong to me.

Watch your back, time will tell

I have demons that serve me well.

Oceans rise, empires fall,

We have seen each other through it all.

And when push comes to shove,

I will send a fully armed battalion to remind them of my love!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat die da ya da!

Da da da dat da die die die da ya da

Die da dat dat da

You say my plan is stupid and it can't go on

You'll be the one to hurt when your kids are gone.

And no, they won't see him as suspect,

'Cuz trust him - I checked.

I heard Desjardins is suspect.

You'll be my royal subject

Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever…

Watch your back, like before

I will fight the fight and win the war.

For the throne, I'll win the praise.

And I'll be king after the Demon Days.

It's nothing personal, don't be mad.

Why throw away the rivalry we have?

And when push comes to shove,

I will kill your entire family to remind you I'm your bro.

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat die da ya da!

Da da da dat da die die die da ya da

Die da dat -

Everybody!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da dat die da ya da!

Da da da dat da die die die da ya da die da da

Die da dat ya da!


	7. Farmers Refuted

_So, to update the timeline, this one takes place when Carter, Sadie and Amos meet up with Zia, Desjardins and that guy Mel. Mel is important, because he will be our Samuel Seabury. Let's go! _

_Farmers Refuted_

Mel: Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Mel the magician and I present Desjardins' thought on the Kane's wrongness.

Heed not the rebels who deserve execution

They have not your interests at heart.

Set: Oh my, Amos, let me tear this dude apart.

Mel:Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution,

Don't let them lead you astray.

This nonsense will not slide with me.

Amos: Let them be.

Mel: They're playing a dangerous game.

I pray the Chief Lector shows you his mercy.

For shame. For shame.

Sadie: Yo, he'd have you unravel at the sounds of s reams,

But the Red Lord is coming, you need us or he's gonna win this.

It's hard to listen to you with a straight face.

Chaos and bloodshed already hunt us.

Honestly, you shouldn't even talk.

And what about London?

You saw Set, n' all that we lost n' you say it's nonsense?

Mel: This nonsense will not slide with me.

Sadie: My cat speaks more eloquently than thee.

Mel: They're playing a dangerous game.

Sadie: Strangely your manage's the same.

Mel: I pray the the Chief Lector shows you his mercy.

Sadie: Is he in Jercy?

Mel: For shame

Sadie: For a revolution

Mel: For shame

Sadie: For a revolution

Mel: Heed -

Sadie: - If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna

Both: Scream

Sadie: Honestly, look at me, please don't read.

Mel: Not your interests-

Sadie: Don't modulate the key, then not debate with me.

Why should Kylie Jenner's less attractive sister* command us from across the sea!

Carter: Sadie, please.

Sadie: Carter, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, so drop the niceties.

Mel: Silence! A message from Desjardins!

A message from Desjardins!

A message from Desjardins!

*An inside joke that came from someone on Amino saying that Desjardins looks like Kylie Jenner's less attractive sister.


	8. Normal Life, Man

_This __one __took way longer than I expected it to, but nevertheless, I present to you "Right Hand Man - Kane Edition"._

_(Btw, am I the only one getting Seth-Ra vibes from Hamilton - Washington. Especially since both Hamilton and Seth went full "stupid ideas" mode when Washington and Ra were gone. Just saying.)_

_Normal Life, Man_

Random Voice (R.V):

French Chief Lector's summoned Ra's daughter.

Got a command and she's ready for slaughter.

Got a command and she's ready for slaughter.

When she nears their boat

She nears their boat

When she nears their boat

Carter (C):

To a kid always travelling was such a bore,

I wished for something more, but that's just

Too much

If they tell our story,

Will they say we died in glory or is that -

Too much!

I will fight till I can,

But Sekhmet in getting close, man

She was given a command to

Kill us!

Kill us!

Here she comes

Here comes the lioness!

Horus(H): Wish me happy birthday man!

C: Here comes the lioness!

Sadie(S): Speed up the boat, the f**k you waitin for?

C: Here comes the lioness!

Dam, she looks determine!

Here comes the lioness!

Zia(Z): Let's burn her tongue!

C: We fell in peppers

S+Z: What!?

C: Oh, man!

S+Z: What!?

Z: Guys, I have a plan!

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

S: You ready for an all-out stand?

C: I just want a normal life, man!

Check it -

Can I be real for a second?

For just a millisecond?

Let down my guard and say how this could've killed us in a second?

Now, I highly doubt that those peppers were edible.

The venerated Egyptian goddess who'se ready

For our death to be credible, making Sadie swear in the narratives.

We're not embellishing for eloquence,

But the elephant is in the room,

Our plan is in place,

When we hear Sadie's magic go -

Boom!

Our hope for success may be fleeting,

But I fly to Sekhmet and hope I won't be bleeding.

A quick stop to the battle as she's looking for Sadie.

She is distracted, but look

She is outraged!

S+Z: What!?

C: Oh, man!

S+Z: What!?

C: Blood thirsty, insane!

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

C: This whole week feels like an all-out stand

I just want a normal life, man!

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

R.V: Incoming!

C: I summon my avatar, ignore the damages

Sehkemt: Brrah!

C: We gotta stop her and rob her of her advantages

Sekhmet: Brrah!

C: Let's take a stand with the trick Zia has granted us

Ignore the fact that we lost our ship,

Yo, let's make her Hator,

R.V: Sh-Boom!

C: Boom!

Goes the spell, watch the "blood" and the salsa spray, and

Boom!

Goes the spell, Sekhmet starts to drink and

Boom!

She takes a sip and

Boom!

Her eyes are watering and

Boom!

We're almost done, this was quick,

All we need is one more sip.

Sekhmet is starting to dizzy up

I almost pity her,

We tell her,

To turn into a cow, get the milk and chug it up

The lioness is giving up,

We're facing mass happiness

But then we get hit by mass stress.

Are we really the people that are to defend America?

We'll have to drive at midnight,

Phoenix in the distance,

Are we gonna succeed at once?

S: People, you know we need assistance.

We need Amos.

C: Yes, we do.

Z: But we gotta hurr, for sure.

How are we gonna get to Set's base?

C: Are you with us?

Z: Sure, I was with Desjardins against you being free,

Until I saw our plane fall apart in a sec over Quebec,

And well, in summary,

I think I can be if some assistance,

Just promise me you'll keep Amos in the distance.

S: Huh

Z: I have important answers and a couple of suggestions,

On how to win the fight against this Seth.

C: Yes?

Z: Well -

S: Carter? Are you kidding me?

C: Sadie, come on

If Zia's sure -

S: Yeah, funny how

We keep meeting.

Z: As I was saying, guys,

I know how to help your strategy play out -

C: Zia?

Z: Yes?

C: Iskandar would be proud.

S: How are we gonna get to Phoenix, guys?

Z: If it's necessary,

If we make a shabti drive it will be less scary.

Your reputation precedes you, so I have to ask

Guys, since when can Amos use storm magic, especially without his staff?

S: Zia!

Z: Don't get me wrong, you guys are great but he makes me frown.

What if he's the one helping Set get the crown?

How does he always know exactly where to find you?

S: You suspect uncle? I don't think so!

Z: Why are you upset?

S: He is helping us to fight, and he's our uncle

He was holding us when we were younger.

You're dying to help us, you think you're so much smarter?

Z: Yes!

S: Okay, but don't blame uncle or your life's gonna get harder!

C: Okay, let's leave this.

Z: I'm being honest, we could never know what he's been promised.

C: Anyway, we gotta hurry or America's gonna explode,

It's getting too serious, let's lighten the mood.

S and Z to C: So?

All: We are not throwing away our shot,

We are not throwing away our shot.

Hey yo, I'm sick of magicians who hunt me,

It's time for the gods to come free,

WE ARE NOT THROWING AWAY OUR SHOT!

Doughboy(D): 'Sup?

Z: Let's break the shabti

D: What!?

C: Oh, man

S + Z + D: What!?

C: Turn him into a driver 's our plan.

This while week feels like an all-out stand

I just want normal life, man!

All: We are coming, Set!

Rise up! (What!?)

We are coming, Set!

Rise up! (What!?)

We are coming, Set!

WHAT?

Screw the normal life, man!

_**BOOM!**_


	9. Winter's Ball

_Winter's Ball_

Random Voice(R.V):

How do two kids, orphans,

Descendants of pharaohs,

Go on and on,

Grow into bigger phenomenons?

Watch this obnoxious, arrogant loudmouth and her brother,

Travel west to save their father.

Maybe Phoenix is still out of sight,

But every second goes by in fright and fights.

Now Set's skill to kill is undeniable,

But he doesn't know the plan

Which was actually

Sadie's!

Carter: The storm is gaining power

Zia: What day is

Today!

But every second goes by in fright and fights.

Now Set's skill to kill is undeniable,

But he doesn't know the plan

Which was actually

Sadie's!

Carter: The storm is gaining power

Zia: What day is

Today!

Sadie: We need a shower.

R. V: Amos!

Tried his best to distract Seth,

Michel Desjardins sent another fast reacting team after them.

Desjardins: That's true!

RV: Seventy eighty

Minutes to dawn,

And Carter's sister left them alone.

You if he gets the girl, you give me five, bruh.

R.V.2: This one's a shabti, bruh, so which one?

Both : Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey...


	10. Helpless

_spoken - italic_

thoughts - normal

_**Helpless**_

Carter(C): Ohh, I do, I do, I do, I Dooo! Hey

Ohh, I do, I do, I do, I Dooo!

Girl, you got me Helpless!

Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit,

I'm helpless!

Down for the count, and I'm burnin' in 'em.

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight.

We were labeled as rebels and chaised in cold night,

Laughing at my sister while she acts like a baboon.

Then she left us alone and my heart went "Boom!"

Trying to catch your eye as I take in your perfume,

Everything seems helpless and it's getting hard to swallow,

There's a peper in your hair and we're running out of time,

I hope Horus won't hear me think "Yo, I wish she was mine"(Oooh)

I can't help but think about you (Oooh)

You say you're nervous 'bout what we're gonna do(Oooh)

You gaze out the window, I'm thinkin'

"I'm through" (Oooh)

Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm

Helpless!

Look into your eyes (Oh, look at those eyes)

And the sky's the limit (Oh!)

I'm helpless!

Down for the count ,

And I'm burnin' in em.

I'm helpless!

Look into your eyes

And the sky's the limit.

I'm helpless!

I'm down for the count

And I'm burnin' in em.

_Zia(Z): Where would we go?_

_C: We'll figure it out._

_Z: Even if you defeat Set, we won't be okay._

_I mean, the House of Life will haunt you._

_C: And you?_

_Z: Exile me._

_C: Thank you for fighting with us._

_Z: If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it._

S: I can hear you too, eh.

C: A couple if days ago,

She was going to her shrine nightly,

I wonder if her life would've been better,

If she never got to know me.

Laughing in my head, 'cause I can't believe she care.

I'm just sayin', we're really close and I'm running out of air.

Ha! She mentions the gods

And now we're stressin'

Zia's stonefaced,

Oh, with my mind how she's messing.

I'm dying inside, with face perfect for a vine,

I catch you eye and there's nothing that your mind can't do (Oooh)

You look at me sadly, saying I don't know you (Oooh)

I panic for a second, thinking

"We're through" (Oooh)

But then you squeeze my hand and say

_"Thank you" (Oooh)_

And you look at me, smiling, and I'm

Helpless!

Look into your eyes

And the sky's the limit,

I'm Helpless!

Hoo! Down for the count

And I'm burnin' in em, I'm

Helpless!

One day she'll be mine!

Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit

I'm Helpless! Helpless!

Down for the count, and I'm burnin' in 'em.

_Z: Carter, listen, I know Set's secret name,_

_Amos's a fake, the war has begun,_

_Desjardins's not to blame_

_Listen to me or you're a goner, tho it'll bring you pain._

_Dam, what I'm gonna say sounds insane,_

_Iskandar! made a big deal about hiding me._

_C: Well, did he?_

_Z: No, bruh, you're talking right now with me._

_C: No stress, you're a godling, there's no doubt._

_As for the rest of this mess, we're gonna figure it out._

_I've been living on the road since I was a child,_

_With my father, yes, but my mother died, Sadie grew up buckwild._

_But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real_

_As long as I'm alive, Zia, I'll try my best for you to not feel_

(Helpless) I do, I do, I do, I do.

_Zia... (Helpless!)_

I do, I do, I do, I do

_I've never felt so_

Helpless!

Down for the count and I'm burnin' in 'em.

I don't know if my life will be fine, but at least she's in it.

I look into your eyes

And the sky's the limit, I'm (Helpless!)

Down for the count

And I'm burnin in em.

In New York they will build their new throne

In New York they will build their new throne

In New York they will build their new throne

_Helpless..._


	11. Satisfied

_Yesterday I googled the exact number of songs in Hamilton. There are 46 songs in that musical, so fasten your seatbelt kids, 'cause we're in for a ride. _

_Satisfied_

Zia(Z): We're close to our doom.

Random Voice(R.V): (To our doom! To our doom! To our doom!)

Z: They don't know Amos lied

R.V: (He lied! He lied! He lied!)

Z: And Carter's sister

R.V: Sadie! Sadie! Sadie!

Z: Left me alone by his side

R.V: (By his side! By his side!)

They're fighting for a godly union

R.V: (For a union! For a revolution!)

Z: I hope his dad hasn't died.

R.V: (Died! Died!)

Z: And I hope he always

R.V: (Always)

Z: Stays so kind

Rewind-Rewind

(...)

Z: I remember that night,

I just might. remember that night for the rest of my days.

I remember the Rosetta Stone exploding,

Tho in a haze.

I remember that room being filled with lights,

Like a dream that you can't quite place.

But, Carter, I'll never forget the first time

I saw your face.

have never been the same

Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame

Was so ready the two of you to blame

But you set my heart aflame,

Every part aflame

This is not a game.

And here we are now, standing side by side

Still positive after everything we've seen,

Can't help yourself.

_Carter(C): Come with us._

_Everything'll be alright._

_Z: Even when nothing's right?_

_C: Especially when nothing's right._

_With youblife will be brighter._

_And once we're done_

_We'll be back to where we're from._

_I know there's a million things we're learning how to do._

_But just have faith, just have faith._

Z: So-so-so

So this is what it feels like to match wits

With someone at your level

Can I tell him the catch?

This is the feeling of freedom,

Of seen' the light

It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite,

But it's just not right.

Our conversation lasted two minutes,

Maybe 3 minutes,

Would love to talk, despite our disagreement

It feels like a dream, feels like a dance

The truth will be a torture,

to say she's in a trance

Wanna save him the hurt

Wish I could give it a chance

When his life's falling apart,

Can I say I'm a sender?

He started fidgeting and threw me a glance

His nervousness is so cute,

as I'm holding his hands.

Handsome, why doesn't he know it?

Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it.

I'm not thinking of stepping away,

But then I look up at his face and he is

C: Helpless...

Z: And I know he is

C: Helpless...

Z: And his eyes are just

C: Helpless...

Z: And I realize 3 fundamental truths at the exact same time!

_You don't know me._

_Iskandar said he'd take me somewhere before the end of his life._

_C: But you're here, not away._

Z: Number 1!

I'm a shabti and the girl he actually likes is out of reach.

I have a task and will probably disintegrate when it's done.

He's the oldest, his sister's the wittiest, but the gossip I'm the House of Life is insidious.

Ha! If Desjardins catch 'em they won't be any less then death.

_I mean, the House of Life will haunt you._

_C: And you?_

_Z: Exile me._

Number two!

I'm only here 'cause I'm hosting Isis's sister

The plan doesn't include us.

I'd have to be naive to set that aside

Maybe that is why

I ignore his eyes, I

Have feelings to hide.

Nice going, Zia, you were right

Nothing's going to be alright.

_C: Thank you for fighting with us._

_Z: If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it._

_Sadie: I can hear you too, eh!_

Zia: Number 3!

Someone like him is hard to leave behind

It's really hard to find a magician as trusting

or as kind.

If I tell him I'm not real,

He'd be silently resigned.

He'd need time.

He'd say "I'm fine"

He'd be lying.

But when I send her my memories at night

On Carter I emphasize

As I romanticize what will happen

Hope he finds her quickly

At least Desjardins stopped her from killing them with that knife

Hope they keep each other in their lives

To our doom!

R.V: (To our doom! To our doom! To our doom!)

Zia: Amos lied

R.V: (He lied! He lied! He lied!)

Zia: And Carter's sister

R.V: Sadie! Sadie! Sadie!

Zia: Left me alone by his side.

R.V: (By his side! By his side! By his side!)

Zia: For a godly union!

R.V: (For a union! For a revolution!)

Zia: And I hope his dad hasn't died

R.V: (Died! Died!)

Zia: I hope he always

R.V: (Always)

Zia: Stays so kind

R.V: So kind! So kind! So kind!

Zia: And I know

She'll be happy by his side

And I know

He will never give up on her life,

Hope she doesn't give up on his life.


	12. The Story of Tonight Reprise

_The Story of Tonight Reprise_

Amos(A): I may not live to say I'm sorry

Set: You may not live to say you're sorry

A: But I've been sending signals great and small

Set: You tried everything, great and small

A: But if they can come so far and not bleed

Set: Why did they come so far and not bleed?

A: There's hope for the world after all

Raise a glass to freedom

Set: Something you will never see again

No matter what they'll tell you

A: Raise a glass to all of us (Ho)

Let's hope I keep their trust (Woo)

They'll tell the story of tonight

Let's have another round -

Carter(C):Amos, where the heck you were?

A: It's a blurr

I didn't know if you'll make it,

To be sure

Zia(Z): Huh

You're alive, congratulations

How'd you escape?

A: Uhh..

We have no time to talk here

Z: He's hiding something for sure

C: Ignore this,

The sky is getting purple

The storm is so confusing

I think we've been driving in a circle

Z: No, we aren't

C: Yes, we are

A: Now, be sensible

We need a plan, for Set's power's

incomprehensible

Z: Well, well, I heard

You were captured by Set, huh?

Is that so?

What are you trying to hide, huh?

A: We should go

C: There are more important things to know

Z: What?

No!

C: Leave him alone

Z: Man

Is like that, huh?

to Amos) I won't leave you out of sight tonight for sure

A: You're very kind, but I'm afraid you're faith will be awful

Z: What do you mean?

A: You'll see

Z: I'll see?

A: You'll see once I turn us into clouds

Sadie(S): Oh, shoot

Z: Can't wait to meet you again, Carter. Hold on, I'll see you on the other side of the war.

Sadie to Carter: I will never understand you.

If you like this girl then go get her

What are you waiting for?

C: Let's get ready for this war

S: Let's get ready for this war.


	13. Fight Through It

_Fight through it_

_By Amos Kane, featuring Seth (Before the battle at The Red Pyramid)_

The storm is getting stronger ev'ry day

(Day, day, day, day)

I'm trying to keep everything evil away

(Way, ay, ay, ay)

The first time I lost control was in Georgia

But I kept on pretending I was fine

"What happens in Georgia stays in Georgia"

Whispers the voice in my mind.

Love doesn't discriminate

between the sinners and the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes.

And we keep loving anyway.

We laugh and we cry and we break

And we make our mistakes

And if there's a reason I'm still by their side

After all Set has tried

Then I'll keep on trying to fight through it

I'll keep on trying to fight through it.

Their father was a fire and a brimstone creature

(creature, creature, creature)

But there are things that the lectures

and the myths won't teach ya

(Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya)

Their mother was a genius

(Genius)

Their father commanded respect

(Respect, respect)

If I die they'll be no one to give them instructions,

Or their legacy to protect.

Death doesn't discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints

And we keep living anyway

We rise and we fall and we break

And we make our mistakes

And if there's a reason I'm still alive

When the brother who loves me has died

I'll keep on trying to fight through it

I'll keep on trying to fight through it

Fight through it! Fight through it!

Fight through it! Fight through it!

I used to be the one thing in life I can control

Fight through it! Fight through it!

To keep myself sane I'llneed a miracle

Fight through it! Fight through it!

Fight through it! Fight through it!

They're following behind, hope we're not late

Fight through it! Fight through it!

Fight through it! Fight through it!

Can't keep my vision still

And I'm giving up.

Fight! Fight! Fight!

I have to stop Set's crime

(Crime? Crime. Crime!)

At this point I have nothing to lose

(lose, lose, lose, lose)

Set's pace is relentless

I shouldn't waste no time

(time, time, time)

But it's real hard with this mental abuse

Set doesn't hesitate

He keeps me restrained

He takes and he takes and he takes

And he keeps kicking my conscience away

For him this is just a game

He plays and he raises the stakes

And if there's a chance

The kids can survive

Then godd't I'll keep on trying to fight through it

I'll keep on trying to fight through it

Can I fight through it?

Life doesn't discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints

It takes and it takes and it takes

And we keep living anyway

I rise and I fall and I break

And I've made my mistakes

And if there's a reason I'm still alive

When so many of his hosts have died

Then I'll keep on -

Fight through it

Fight through it

Fight through it

Fight through it

Fight through it

Fight through it

Fight through it

Fight through it

Fight through it

Fight through it

Fight through it

Fight...


	14. Stay Alive

_Ready to finally start attacking Set? Let's go!_

_Stay Alive_

_Random Voice 1(RV1):_

Stay alive...

_Ruby+Julious:_

Stay alive...

_Carter(C):_

I have never been so despondent.

We're out of advantage, just like Pocahontas

After all those fights,

it's time to attack Set's forces.

I just hope we don't end up like corpses.

The House of Life denied us equipment,

assistance.

They're still against us and hate our

existence.

_Zia(Z):_

Only the pyramidon left.

_Sadie(S):_

The what?

C: Guys, listen. There's only one way for us to win this.

Provoke outrage, outright.

S: That's right.

C: They know they've won and are making a sight.

Be relentless or our souls will take a flight.

S: Let's blow up their boats and then fight!

C: Outrun

S: Outrun

Z: Outlast

_Amos(A):_

Outlast

Z: Let's do this quick and get out fast

S: Chick-a-plao!

Z: Stay alive 'till this horror show is past

They're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast

A+Set:

Raise a glass!

S: We'll go back to New York and give Set a tremendous kick.

Z: I heard Desjardins will send help, I pray this French comes here quick.

S: Before all I knew about magic was from the magicians of Waverly.

I'm not sure if what we're doing is stupid or bravery.

C: We watch the boats align, we come up with a plan.

A: And what when Set tries to stop you?

S: We'll talk about it then.

C: Now, okay, hay, let's do what we've planned.

RV1:

So they?

Random Voice 2(RV2):

Yeah, they dismiss Amos's question an-

Ruby+Julius:

Stay alive...

RV2:They're starting to realize his will is not free

(Not free)

RV1:They fly to the other boats:

C: Ready? On three!

S: That's not my favorite plan to go with

All: Gods, I freaking hate this myth!

RV1: C'mon, attack!

RV2: Retreat!

RV1: Attack!

RV2: Retreat!

RV1: What the f, dude, why should they retreat?

RV2: The demons are more than them!

It gives me anxiety when you read fast fight scenes!

RV1: Dude!

RV2: Yes, dude?

RV1: I'm gonna slow down the pace when I read!

RV2: Thanks, dude!

S: The demons on the boats die in this hundred degree heat.

C: As it looks like we can escape the jaws of defeat.

Z: Amos surprised two demons from behind

The pyramidon fell with glisten.

Which made all the demons look up and listen

To where the sound came from, and flew towards us with their devices.

C: Uncle said he'd distract them in this crisis

The thing we had to do was fly to the entrance and steel it

So there ain't no going back, ain't no turnin.

RV1: Oo!

A: Go do your thing, I'd only be able to hold them for so long

S: But uncle!

A: We have a war to fight, now move along!

C: I turned into a bird, saw Sadie follow suit and

As the demons charged in disorder

We heard a yell "For Brooklyn!"

I couldn't believe we were so close to saving dad.

It's too late now to throw away our shot!


	15. The Ten Kane Commandments

_This takes place right after "Stay Alive" (duh). The Kanes have entered the pyramid and this is what's happening in Carter's head during what happens in Set's throne room(A big part is Horus talking). Enjoy!_

_The Ten Kane Commandments_

One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine

It's the ten Kane Commandments

It's the ten Kane Commandments

Number One!

Horus: The challenge, avoid all distraction

If he has red eyes it's time to get in action

Number Two!

If he tries to grab your friend don't waste a second

There ain't no reckoning to be reckoned.

Number Three!

In seconds you'll be face to face

Restore peace

And put Set in his place

This is not the same as loosing in Kahoot

Run out of time and he will shoot!

Number Four!

If you're unease, that's alright

Time to jump over the trench on Amos's side

We're making an advance while keeping our civility

You wanna trust your uncle and are still in deniability

Five!

Win before the sun is in the sky

So you don't die where it's high and dry.

Number Six!

Live to see your next on kin,

To tell 'em where you been,

For this to happen we have to win.

Seven!

You missed the hints

But are you ready to finally face your opponent?

Number Eight!

Your last chance to dissociate,

Give up the control, let me set the record straight

Cart: With your temper?

H: Why not, sure

C: Can we agree on something and work together like mature?

H: Sure

But is your uncle gonna answer for what he's done, huh?

C: He's barely alive! We both know that's absurd, sir.

Hang on! Are we gonna die because i'm inexperienced and Set's ruinous?

H: Okay, so we're doing this!

Number Nine!

Turn into an eye, fly a lil higher

Summon all the courage you require

Then count!

One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine

Number Ten!

Paces!

Haiyah!


	16. Meet Me Inside

Set and Carter/Horus are fighting. Carter decides to turn Set into a fruit bat. Stuff happens. This is that song.

_Italic is Carter and Horus talking to each other. _The rest of the time they are talking to Set.

_**Meet me inside (tho those exact words are not mentioned at all, but okay)**_

Set: So, do you yield?

Carter: We have gods on our side!

No one yields!

Set: Cute, you tried.

Sadie: Cart, be careful with my shield!

Set: Ha! I won!

Zia: I'm gonna need demerol.

Horus: This will be fun.

Set: What is the meaning of this? The lil boy's playing general?

Cart: Yeah, duh

_I know you will never agree with me, _

_But believe me, I need to do this as me. _

_Let's make sure he heard us! _

_Horus: That's right! _

Cart: Seth!

Set: What?

_Horus: Attack his mind!_

_Attack his mind! Attack his mind!_

_Attack his mind! Attack his, attack his mind! _

Cart: Bat -

Set: Don't call me bat.

_Horus: This is so much easier _

_without infighting - _

_Cart: Shh, he'll call us out, this ain't no bluff. _

_Horus: Tell his mind he's nothing, it'll be easier to get him out. _

_Cart: You're absolutely right, if we turn him into a bat, _

_that'll shut him up. _

Bat!

Set: I'm not a bat.

Cart: Watch your tone,

I am not the kid in need of defending anymore.

We may be fighting in an odd way

But Sadie has your name and she'll rake it

through the mud!

Set: This has happened a lot, I can take it.

Carter: Well, this is not a game. I don't care 'bout your titles,

'bout your land,

But you -

_Horus: Oh? _

You raised a hand against my family with a battalion.

If I have to I will lead, I can save this nation from a war.

Set: Or you could die, for too long you've been alive!

Carter: I'm more than willing to die.

My sister needs to be alive, bat, my father needs to be alive -

Set: Call me bat one more time!

Carter: My mistake, salamander.

Or does that also count as a slander?

Set: Hah!

You're done!


	17. That Would Be Enough

Right before she leaves the pyramid to join her brother in his fight with Set, Sadie stops by the sarcophagus and has a quick chat with her father, who explains to her that he can't be saved for the sake of the greater good. Fun stuff.

_That Would Be Enough_

_Julius:_

Look around, look around at how lucky we are

To be alive right now.

Look around, look around...

_Sadie:_

Did either of you know?

_Julius:_

I don't think so.

_Sadie:_

Dad, you should have helped her.

_Julius:_

Your mother chose her faith years ago.

_Sadie:_

No

_Julius:_

I, too, begged the gods to send her home

_Sadie:_

You should have saved her!

...I'm so sorry.

_Julius:_

We had to fight until the fight was won.

The war has just begun.

The world deserves to once again see the sun.

Look around, look around at how luck you are

To be alive right now.

I knew when i released the five

That I'll have to sacrifice my life.

_Sadie:_

Why did you release the five?

_Julius:_

Look around, look around...

Look at where you are.

Look at where you started.

The fact that you're alive is a miracle.

Just stay alive, that would be enough.

And if you, my child

Share a fraction of my smile

Or a fragment of my mind, look out world!

That would be enough.

I don't pretend to know

The challenges you'll be facing,

The worlds you'll discover and the once you'll leave behind.

Don't be afraid

Even if I'm buried,

So long as you go home at the end of the day

That would be enough.

You two are our legacy,

We'll be in your memory,

If you you restore the House's piece and mind,

If you could finish what we needed to start...

Oh, you and your brother are the narrative

In the story they will write someday.

Let this moment be the first chapter:

Where you start the play.

I hope what i did 's enough.

I hope what we did 's enough.

That would be enough.


	18. Puns and Kicks

_Now, while Carter and Sadie are important (duh, they're the protagonists) I think we should not forget all the magicians from the House of Life who fought with them at the Red Pyramid.(Tho they were still against them, but that's another song.)_

_So, without further ado, I present to you: _

_Puns and Kicks_

_Random Voice: _

How do two kids, orphans, in need of a shower,

Somehow defeat Set with their power?

How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?

Stop Set from building his empire?

Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon.

A magician and his army, who finally decide to step in!

He's now confusin' confoundin' Set's henchmen.

Ev'ryone give it up for Egypt's favourite fighting Frenchman!

_All:_

Desjardins!

_Desj: _

I 'm slashing their horns and their reins makin'

those demons redder with bloodstains.

_All: _

Desjardins!

_Desj: _

And I 'm never gonna stop until I make 'em

Drop and burn 'em and scatter their remains, I 'm

_All: _

Desjardins!

_Desj: _

Watch me engagin 'em! Escaoin 'em!

Enragin 'em! I 'm -

_All: _

Desjardins!

_Desj: _

I go to First for more funds,

_Desjardins!_

Come back with more

Puns

And kicks,

And so the balance shifts.

We pray the gods won't make it through, but consolidate their gifts.

We can end this all at sundown, lock them up and throw the key.

_Mell, the magician: _

But for this to succeed, there's someone else we need.

_Desj: _

I know.

_All: _

The Kanes!

_Mell: _

Sir, they showed they can get out of a trench,

Ingenuitive and clueless in French, I mean -

_The Kanes!_

Clearly they're not staying on the bench, I mean -

_The Kanes! _

No one has more resiliance

Or matches their practical tactical brilliance -

_The Kanes! _

You want to bring the peace in the House back?

_(The Kanes!)_

We need to bring the peace in the House back!

_(The Kanes!)_

Ah! Uh, need to bring the peace back.

Need to bring the peace back!

_The Kanes! _

You know you gotta bring the peace in the House back.

Peace in the House back!

_The Kanes! _

I mean, you gotta put some thought into the later,

_The - the - Kanes_

But the sooner the better to bring the peace in the House back!

_The Kanes, the - the - _

_Desj: _

Carter and Sadie Kane

Our troops are fighting on the field with you.

If you join us after that, you could come to the right side.

Oh, Carter and Sadie Kane

There are soldiers that will yield for you.

If I manage to get this right,

You'll surrender by early light.

The world will never be the same,

I 'm commander...


	19. Mythology has its eyes on me

_Horus has some wise words to share with Carter, but it turns into a lecture from the gods to the magicians, so... yeah. _

_**Mythology has its eyes on you**_

_Horus feat gods&magicians - the newest vocal group in town_

_Horus: _

I was younger than you are now,

When I had to take my first stand.

I led myself straight into a massacre,

I witnessed so many deaths firsthand.

I made every mistake,

And felt shame rise in me,

And even now I lie awake,

_All gods: _

Knowing mythology has its eyes on me (Whoa...)

Whoa...

Whoa...

Yeah.

_All gods&magicians: _

Mythology has its eyes on me (Whoa...)

Whoa...

Whoa...

Yeah.

_Horus: _

Let me tell you what I wish I's known,

When I was young and dreamed of glory:

You have no control:

_All: _

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story.

_Horus: _

I know that we can win.

I know that greatness lies in you.

But remember from here on in

_All: _

Mythology has its eyes on you.

Whoa...

Whoa...

Whoa…

_Mythology has its eyes on you..._


	20. Washington-The world turned upside down

_Washington, DC_

_Random Voice: _

They take Set down. A re-run.

_Set: _

My damage's done.

_Sadie: _

Think again, Set.

I'll send you back where you belong.

_Set: _

Oh, you say? Such a threat.

You're finally on my field. It's been quite a run.

_Sadie: _

Washington!

_Set: _

What have you done?!

_Isis: _

Are you ready to win?

_Sadie: _

With that advance?

To save the world now we have a chance.

_Isis: _

I'll be with you when you do.

_Carter: _

Girl, start the spell.

Now Set can't hide.

_Isis: _

Guess I'm doing this again, let's go!

_Ensemble:_

I am not throwing away my shot!

I am not throwing away my shot!

Hey yo,

I'm sick of the magicians who hunt me,

It's time for the gods to come free

And I am not throwing away my shot!

I am not throwing away my shot!

_Sadie: _

Till the world turns upside down...

_Ensemble: _

Till the world turns upside down!

_Julius: _

_I imagined death it felt more like a memory. _

_This is where it got me: in concrete, _

_My kids are fighting 'stead of me. _

_If this is the end of me, at least they'll defeat the enemy, _

_The world in their hands, they're gonna spill some tea. _

_Bye, I gotta go, Ruby's expecting me..._

_Not only that, my duty's expecting. _

_I gotta go, they'll get the job done. _

_It's a tricky situation, now I gotta run. _

_Horus: _

This is gonna be fun!

_Ensemble: What? _

_Carter: _

Yeah, really fun.

_Ensemble: What? _

_Carter: _

We move in color and we move as one.

Through the night, this is our shot to leave another day.

This is our last show, can't throw it away.

We fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it

While we wait for Sadie's spell to hit Set

_Horus: _

We gotta fight 'em through and through, dig me?

_Ensemble: Through and through _

Sadie will give him orders, but now go, men, go!

_Sadie: _

And so our little experiment begins,

With parts of the pyramids scattered by the winds.

Wish I was in my bed watching Wizards of Waverly

Instead of reading from this scroll unsavory!

_Carter: _

When victory is finally words away

Sadie's just standing there waiting -

Finish the spell, hey!

_Sadie: _

Can't they see the giant snake that lurk?

What will bring it in sight? That's right!

_Isis: _

Throw the feather like a hooligan!

_Sadie: _

The snake was spying and it covered, eh!

He was using Set's regiments and organization to rise

Up

_Isis: _

Brother, let's make a revolutionary covenant.

Run with us and I won't send you in a pit!

See, that's what happens when you surround yourself with ruffians

We in the s..t now, somebody's gotta shovel it!

Now, you hooligan, take your instruction

And when we let you go don't f...g attack us again!

_Company: _

That's right! Hold!

Go!

What! What! What!

_Carter: _

After we let him go a red man in a red armor stand in front of us upset.

I lower my sword as he teasingly pulls out a red handkerchief.

And just like that it's over.

_Desj: _

We tenf to our wounded, we count our dead.

_Mell: _

Gods and magicians wonder alike if we could go home now?

_Desj: _

Not. Yet.

_Sadie: _

We refuse Desjardins a surrender,

I see Carter's sad smile.

we escort the gods out of our bodies.

They stagger into the Washington Monument single file.

Tens of thousands of people flood the streets,

There are screams and police sirens ringing

And as we fly down the street,

I can almost hear what everyone's thinking:

_All: _

The world turned upside down!

The world turned upside down!

The world turned upside down!

The world turned upside down!

Down

Down, down, down

_We made it to America, we escaped France _

Down, down, down

_Gotta give education _

_Gotta find the sun _

Down, down, down

_Sadie:_

We won!

_Cart: _

We won!

_Gods:_

We won!

_All: _

We won!

The world turned upsiiiiiiide down!


	21. Set's Solo 2

_What Comes Next? _

_Set's Solo_

They say

That my war's not a game that they're willing to play.

Insane!

You cheat with the French, I was fighting both the House and you.

I'm so blue

And know that we've made an arrangement

And you've went away

I need a new hobby to pursue.

Well, even despite our estrangement,

I've got a small query for you:

What comes next?

The gods have been freed.

Are you gonna be ready when they ask you to lead?

You let them go.

Awesome. Wow.

Do you have a clue what happens now?

Oceans rise

Empires fall

It's much harder when it's all your call.

All alone, let's see

How many people will say they hate you

How quickly you'll ask for help from me.

You're on your own...


	22. Dear Kids

_Oh. My. Gods. This is the last song from The Red Pyramid! Ah! Enjoy! _

_Dear Kids_

_Ruby: _

Dear Kids, what to say to you?

You have my eyes.

You both have you're father's name.

When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart.

I dedicated every day to you.

Domestic life was never quite my style.

When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart.

And i thought i was so smart.

You will cone of age with our young nation.

We bled and fought for you, we made it right for you.

Hope we've laid a strong enough foundation.

Now we pass it on to you, we give the world to you.

And you'll blow us all away...

Someday, someday

Yeah, you'll blow us all away.

Someday, someday.

_Julius: _

Oh kids, when you smile I am undone.

Un done.

Look at my kids. Pride is not the word I'm looking for.

There is so much more inside me now.

Oh, kids, you outshine the morning sun.

Un-done.

When you smile I fall apart.

And i though I was so smart.

Sadie, I'm sorry I wasn't around.

_Ruby: _

I'm sorry I wasn't around.

_Both: _

I swear that

I'll always be around for you (I'll always be around for you)

_Ruby: I did whatever it takes. _

_Julius: I made a million mistakes. _

_Both: _

I made the world safe and sound for you...

...will come of age with our young nation.

We bled and fought for you, we made it right for you.

Hope we've laid a strong enough foundation.

Now we pass it on to you, we give the world to you.

And you'll blow us all away...

Someday, someday

Yeah, you'll blow us away.

Someday, someday


	23. Non-Stop

_**Non Stop **_

_**The segway between The Red Pyramid and The Throne of Fire **_

_Sadie: _

After the fight I went back to New York.

_Carter: _

A-After the fight I went back to New York.

_Sadie: _

I started teaching buddies and I practiced a lot.

_Carter: _

I practiced a lot, Sadie was sleeping next door.

_Random Voice: _

Even tho once they started they had very little time

The Kanes' initiates begin to climb.

How to account for this rise to the top?

Man, those kids are

_All:_

Non-stop

_Sadie: _

Kids in the House, I'm curious, bear with me

Are you aware that we're making hist'ry?

There shouldn't be any hesitation.

We'll show them the liberty behind

Deliberation (Non-stop)

I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt

That the gods shouldn't be canceled

_Carter:_

Sadie,

Please, sit down

We are completely innocent

For what the world will witness

That's all you had to say.

_Sadie:_

Okay

One more thing

_Carter: _

Why do you always have to be the loudest in the room?

Why do you always have to be the loudest in the room?

Why do you always have to be the loudest in the room?

Soon your attitude may be our doom (aww)

_The BH: _

We gotta fight, 'cause we're running out of time.

Fight day and night, 'cause we're running out of time.

Every day we fight, 'cause we're running out of time.

Keep on fighting

In the meantime.

Non-stop!

_Walt: _

The curse is such an old song,

That my family can sing along in harmony.

And it gets stronger when I'm in armory.

Jaz's potions are slowly stalling it,

And, honestly, I can't stop when duty is calling me (he's just non-stop).

_Jaz: _

I practiced medicine, I practic'ly perfected it

I've seen the pain in people's eyes and I've corrected it

Now let's correct The House's hypocrisy,

If not, then I'll be Socrates

Throwing verbal rocks

At these mediocrities (aww)

_The House of Life: _

Don't give those idiots attention!

_The Brooklyn House: _

With saying this you're giving us attention!

_The HoL: _

You need to stop playing the gods's delegate

_Sadie:_

Now what I'm going to say may sound indelicate (aww)

_R.V:_

The Kanes come up with a new plan to defeat the Serpent! (what?)

Their own new plan to defeat the Serpent! (what?)

They talk for six hours,

Their team is listless

_Jaz: _

Yeah, I don't know about this fam

Julian:

Yo, who the f thinks this?

_The BH:_

Who are we, if we don't say what we believe ?

Who are we, if we don't say what we believe?

Every plan is so crazy that we'll probably drive insane our enemies.

How do we get the path of the gods

back in style?

How do we get the path of the gods

back in style?

Every day they fight like it's

going out of style.

Do what you do.

_Carter: _

Horus?

_Horus: _

Good to be back, huh?

_Carter: _

It's the middle of the night.

_Horus: _

We need to confer, sir.

_Carter:_

Dude, what's the matter?

_Horus:_

Listen, I know where is something you need.

_Carter: _

What do you mean?

_Horus: _

I admit, Ra was way better than me.

_Carter:_

...Okay.

_Horus:_

I know start a lot of wars and I'm aggressive.

And I'm incredible in court,

I'm succinct, persuasive

But against the Serpent we need a stronger defense,

Ra's the solution.

_Carter: _

But how are we going to find him?

_Horus:_

The key is in Brooklyn's museum institution.

_Carter: _

What?

_Horus:_

Hear me out

_Carter:_

You don't say?

_Horus:_

A series of scrolls were once published

Showing how to find Ra to the public.

They say no one can find them.

I disagree.

_Carter:_

And if this fails?

_Horus:_

And that's why you need us.

_Carter:_

My life is a mess

_Horus:_

Yeah, you need amendments.

_Carter:_

You're full of contradictions

_Horus:_

Just like independence!

_Carter: _

So, we have to somewhere?

_Horus:_

The museum will lead the way.

Hope we're not making a mistake

tonight

_Carter:_

Hey,

What are you waiting for?

What do you stall for?

We just had a full on convo,

What was it all for?

Do you really support this solution?

_Horus: _

Of course.

_Carter:_

Then defend it,

spread the news on a white horse.

_Horus:_

Get ready to study, fight and kill,

for the notion of something someday you'll get to build.

Forget your old life and take your place next to me with pride.

I don't understand why you and your sister wanna stand to the side?

_Carter: _

I'll keep all my plans

Close to my chest (wait for it, wait for it, wait)

I'll wait here and see

Which way the wind

Will blow

I'm taking my time

Watching the

Afterbirth of a nation

Watching the tension grow.

_Liz and Emma:_

We are shopping here in London,

We are accompanied by someone

Who always pays

We have found the perfect present who will

remind Sadie how much we miss her everyday.

Tomorrow will be a lot of fun, 'cause from Brooklyn will be coming someone who

always has an amazing catch phrase.

Can't wait for her.

Hey, America

Don't forget to write.

_Parents: _

Look at where you are

Look at where you started

The fact that you're alive is a miracle

Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if you save the world with just a fraction of your time,

And still keep a sane mind,

That would be enough.

_Cleo: _

The priests of Ra had joined forces without other's knowledge to write a series of scrolls

Which may be the key to our solution,

Entitled "The Book of Ra"

The plan was to write one book,

the work divided evenly among the man.

In the end they decided to separate it into three parts:

One is in The Brooklyn Museum,

One is in the hands of a magician

And one

IS IN SET!

_The BH:_

We need to fight, 'cause we're running out of time.

Fight day and night, 'cause we're running out of time.

Eve'ry day we fight, 'cause we're running out of time.

'Cause we're running out of time.

Walt is literally running out of time.

If we don't fight tomorrow won't arrive.

We need to fight if we want to survive.

We need to fight, 'cause we love to be alive.

'Cause we want to be alive! 'Cause we want to be alive!

_Carter:_

They are asking us to lead

We're doing the best we can

To get the people that we need

We're asking you to come to Brooklyn eh?

_Magicians: Sounds great. _

_Sadie: _

We know it's a lot to ask,

_Magicians: Sounds great. _

To leave behind the world you know.

_Magicians: _

Guys, we already said it sounds great!

_The Kanes: _

Oh! Let's go!

_Zia: Carter..._

_Carter:_

A message I received

_Zia: Carter..._

_Sadie:_

Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now.

_Carter: _

Helpless...

_Both Carter&Sadie:_

They are asking us to lead.

_Their parents:_

Stay alive, that would be enough.

_Zia:_

Hewill never give up on my life

He will never give up on my life

Life

Life

He will never give up on my life

Life

Life

_Horus:_

History has its eyes on you

_Sadie and Carter:_

We are not throwing away our shot! (Just you wait)

We are not throwing away our shot! (Just you wait)

We are

The Kanes, the Kanes

_Just you waaaaiiiiit _

_The whole BH:_

We are not throwing away our shot!


	24. What did I miss?

_What did I miss?_

_Company:_

Seventeen. Se-se-seventeen...

Se-se-seventeen...

_Random Voice:_

Seventeenth of March.

How do two kids, orphans,

innocent kids with a griffin pet

unite the nomes through a common threat?

Fight Desjardins and Menshikov till they have to forfeit?

Have it all, lose it all.

You ready for more yet?

Desj's the Chief Lector, tho his will will be bent.

He makes every nome see them as a threat!

Not so fast. Someone was ready to resist him.

Piss him off and then go back to where all missed him.

You haven't met him yet, you haven't had the chance.

'Cuz he's been working on his mental health and state.

But someone's gotta keep the American promise.

Who better than our own Pocahontas?

Amos Kane's coming home!

Amos Kane's coming home!

Amos Kane's coming home!

Amos Kane's coming home!

Amos Kane's coming home, Ra he's

been off in Egypt for so long!

_Khufu: _

Aaa-ooo!

Aaa-ooo!

_Amos:_

The French is not following us to revolution,

There is such a strong status quo.

But the sun comes up

And the world still spins.

_Khufu:_

Aaa-ooo!

_Amos:_

I saw Brooklyn's situation

Then I said "I gotta go.

Gotta give Khufu Jello-O."

Now the work at home begins...

_Khufu:_

Aaa-ooo!

_Amos:_

So what'd I miss?

What'd I miss?

Brooklyn, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss.

While I was gone you've found a lot of new trainees.

This place has been empty since you were babies.

I went to other side of this wide, wide world and came back to this...

_Aaa-ooo!_

A ba trip about Menshikov's plan is evident.

Haven't even put my bag down yet.

The vision, honestly, is troubling

After hearing it

I know the Chief Lector's becoming inanimate

And that they'll attack us in a fragile state, great!

I wonder how this plan was approved...

I just got home and sht's already going down in New York.

_Ensemble: _

Down in New York!

Down in New York!

_Amos:_

The scene is getting me in the feels.

I can't believe the gods are free (Believe the gods are free)

Ready to face

Whatever's awaiting

Me in N.Y.C.(Me in N.Y.C.)

Bit who's waiting for me when I step on the terrace?

My old friend, Khufu, with the baboon face.

He grabs my arm and

I respond

"What's going on?"

_Khufu:_

Aaa-ooo!

(Amos, we are engaged in a battle for this world's very soul.

Can you get us out of the mess we're in?)

Aaa-ooo!

(The kids' new plan is to get

Ra back on the throne.

You left me with them alone.

Where have you been?)

_Amos:_

Uh... First.

_Khufu: _

Aaa-ooo!

(We have to win)

_Amos and ensemble:_

What'd I miss?

_Wha? Wha? What'd I miss?_

What'd I miss?

_I've come home to this?_

Headfirst into a mythical abyss!

_Headfirst, into the abyss!_

There is going to be a terrace meeting today.

_Khufu:_

Chik-a-plow!

(You better think of something to say.)

_Amos:_

I'm already on my way (On my way)

Let's get to the bottom of this... (What did I miss?)

_Khufu:_

Ahhh ah!

(Amos Kane, welcome home)

_Initiate:_

Amos Kane? We've heard a ton.

_Ensemble:_

Amos Kane, welcome home

Amos Kane, welcome home

Oh, you've been off in Egypt for so long!

_Amos:_

So what did I miss?


	25. Terrace Meeting 1

_Terrace Meeting №1_

_Amos: _

Ladies and gentleman, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?

The issue on the table: Menshikov and Desjardins' plan

to attack a nome filled with magicians from a way lower rank.

_Carter:_

Uncle Amos, can I explain our plan?

_Amos: _

Sure.

_Carter:_

"Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness"

We fight for this ideals, we shouldn't settle for less.

These are wise words, enterprising man quote 'em

And we should find the book in which someone first wrote 'em. (Oww)

But The House of Life forgets

Attacking us will lead only to regrets.

Now place your bets at to what that benefits:

All the wrongs that chaos commits.

_Sadie:_

That's true!

Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it

If New York is making the next step

Why should the House glare it?

Uh! We have a world to save, I'm afraid

Don't blame us, cuz we gonn' get the sun out the shade.

Here we follow the path of the gods and we're proud.

We create. They just mad they can't boss us around.

Giving up on our plan is an outrageous demand.

Is this so hard for these man to understand?

We found one scroll out of three,

Doesn't matter if we'll have to go to France or Italy.

Look, compared to now, last Christmas was frisky.

Trying to wake up Ra will be what's risky.

_Amos:_

Thank you, kids.

Bast, a goddess' response?

_Bast:_

Tomcats, you will need a lot of concentration

And the ability to read scrolls without hesitation.

What if Ra doesn't want to join us or stays mellow?

Every single action has to be as precised as bargello.

Make sure YOU have no regrets, cuz everybody gets

what they need, dam that sounds poetic.

Anyways, go get it! If we're aggressive and competitive

It only boosts our chance of helping Ra get rid of the sedative.

He needs a life savior, on paper,

But remember than him isn't greater.

"Here we follow the path of the gods and we're proud. We create."

Yeah, keep ranting.

But this won't finish all your planing.

Now that I think, Mr. Age of Enlightenment

Could help you better than me to find it.

You know what can really help you reach zen?

If you ever find yourself wanting revenge

It always helps to get high in a trench.

_Sadie:_

Wait, there's no need to be hesitant in the present and

I was thinking of going to London for a present and

Now we gotta find some Mad Hatter, who's probably on medicine?

Damn, my birthday's in worse shape than the national debt is in.

I won't sit here useless as two

Hey, you know what, I'm going over

On my birthday I'm not calling quits!

_Carter:_

Excuse me? Everyone, take a walk. Sadie, cut the talk.

What do you mean you're going to London? Sadie!

_Sadie: _

What!

_Carter:_

A word.

_Random Voice (Yeah, he's back again): _

They've caught each other by the throats

They've caught each other by the throats

Aha-ha-ha-ha!

_Sadie:_

I don't need your approval, so you better take notes

It's such a jungle here sometimes it makes me wonder how I keep from goin' under.

_R.V: How she keeps from going under..._

_Amos:_

Kids, wanna pull yourselves together?

_Carter:_

When Sadie learns how yo sort out her priorities better.

_Sadie:_

Carter, I will ha-di you, if you don't watch your mouth!

_Amos:_

You know what, Sadie? You can go out.

We'll go through some notes.

_Carter:_

There's no time to stall, we need a plan.

_Amos:_

Let her socialize with more folks.

_Carter:_

We have 4 days to find Ra, that's a nonstarter!

_Amos:_

Have you considered that for her adapting to a new life is harder?

_Carter:_

She's being intransigent!

_Amos:_

Just like the House of Life.

_Carter:_

Gods, they don't even have a plan, they just hate mine.

Can't it be otherwise?

_Amos:_

Stop caring about people's disapproval.

Focus on Ra's renewal!

_Carter:_

Uncle-

_Amos:_

You can do it, Carter.

Despite what you think, you're way smarter.


	26. Took a Break

_**Took a break**_

_Random Voice: Countdown!_

_Un deux trois quatre_

_Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)_

_Cinq six sept huit neuf_

_Good! Un deux trois quatre_

_Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)_

_Cinq six sept huit neuf_

_Sept huit neuf—_

_Sept huit neuf—_

_Sept huit neuf—_

_Sept huit neuf—_

_One two three four five six seven eight nine!_

_Sadie:_

My dearest listeners,

"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

Creeps in this petty place from day to day."

I trust you'll understand the reference to

Another Scottish tragedy, 'cuz our luck is bad enough even without saying its name.

I need to take a breath, impulsivity is my folly.

Looking at the aftermath: I'm a pain in the ass, a massive pain.

Trust me, I didn't know that going home'll be tough

Who knew I'll be attacked by gods once again?

But my friends were an ocean away.

Did they have to be an ocean away?

Thoughts of home subside,

Then I get another message,

And I can't put the notion away.

_Liz: Take a break_

_Sadie: I am on my way_

_Emma: Our presents for you are super, this cannot wait_

_Sadie: I'll be in London in just a minute, have some faith. _

_Liz: Sadie- _

_Sadie: Okay, okay_

_Nekhbet: _

So you're 13 years old today?

We have something we'd like to say.

We've been practicing all day.

Babi, take it away -

_Babi: _

Every-body, look-

My mae is Babi,

And I own it.

I wrote a whole poem

Just to show it.

And now

You'll die.

You have some time,

I will count to nine!

_Sadie: What!?_

_Babi:_

Covering us with drench

Won't save you from seeing your mother.

_Nekhbet: Uh-huh!_

_Babi: _

The poor little sister,

Can't survive without her brother.

_Nekhbet: Okay!_

_Babi: _

I ain't like any other monster, who's afraid of an ankh.

Un deux trois quatre cinq!

_Nekhbet: Bravo!_

_Liz: _

Take a break!

_Emma:_

Hey, to see you is pretty great!

_Sadie: _

Run if you wanna see the summer

The party must wait.

_Liz:_

Sadie, what happened to you in the state?

_Emma:_

Last we saw you, you were meeting your father.

_Sadie:_

There's something you don't know.

_Liz: _

Tell us, tho.

_Emma:_

There's a boy in the park!

_Sadie:_

I'd have to go

To talk with him before it gets dark.

You two don't go away!

_Anubis: _

My dearest, Sadie,

You must continue to run.

With Nekhbet and Babi you can't compromise.

I know that you'll agree.

_Random Voice: And then he kissed her, before saying: _

_Anubis:_

Carter's coming to help from all the way across the sea.

I contacted someone two minutes ago.

He'll be there to help in the next couple of days.

Your friends are screaming. You should have this:

a dagger with a note that says:

"My dearest Sadie"

_Sadie:_

With a comma after "dearest"? You've written

_Both: "My dearest, Sadie."_

_Sadie:_

Anyway, I have to say:

You've been gone - a bummer.

Now you appear with information?

_Anubis:_

You know I'll always be there for your family,

But this is not the time for talking, I'm afraid.

Now you're very busy,

Your work is more important.

You gotta cross the ocean, this just can't wait.

_Sadie:_

But my friend will be an ocean away.

Now they're only a moment away.

_Liz:_

Sadie, stop with the stares! We gotta run, heeey!

_Sadie:_

Liz!

Emma!

_Emma: Who was he, sister? _

_Sadie: Anubis._

_Liz: Huh?_

_Sadie: _

Hey, it was good to see your face.

_Liz: _

Same, Sadie, go save the world with your family.

We'll look after your grandparents, it's not like we have something to do anyways.

_Emma: _

We're not joining you? Wait

_Bes: _

I'm afraid your friendship will have to wait.

Anyways, why'd you come all this way?

Came all this way?

All this way?

_Sadie: _

I took a break!

All this talk about plans was making me obnoxious.

I needed to run away before the summer

And go upstate.

_Bes: _

There's someone in the car's way, I must confess.

_Sadie:_

Oh, that's my brother!

_Bes: _

So it's someone we know?

_Sadie: _

Yeah, it's a friendly face.

_Bes:_

Straight for the park!

_Carter:_

What would we do in such a place?

_Bes:_

There's a portal I know.

_Carter: _

Yeah, right.

_Sadie: Took a break to get away(Took a break)_

_And, of course, it was a bummer._

_Carter:_

We gotta go up stairs (Let's go up stairs)

And then we pray

We pray for the portal to open a little faster.

_Sadie:_

If we take our time,

_Carter: _

Look around, look around

At how lucky we are to be alive right now.

_Sadie:_

We will make our mark.

Close your eyes and dream-

_Carter:_

We gotta go-

Before the night gets dark

(Before the night gets dark)

_Sadie: Took a break_

_Took a break_

_Bes:_

They gotta save the world from all this.

I can't stop till they save the world from all this.


	27. Book 2, Chapter 9 and 10:Get out of This

_Get out of this_

_Set:_

There's nothing like Russia's city.

Someone under stress is contacting my pretty.

There's trouble in the air, you can smell it.

And Menshikov's overestimating himself. I'll let him tell it.

_Menshikov: _

I hadn't slept in a week.

I was weak, I was awake.

You never seen a Russian force be more in need of a break.

Those idiots from America

Are bugging my life.

That's when I decided to summon the worst of the five, Set said:

_Set: _

It's such an "honor"

To be "invited" in your home.

When was the last time? A week ago?

And you treat me with malachite, oh?

_Menshikov:_

I said:

"You'll help me do some wrong,

I have your secret name, so listen to me..."

It's so fun to use him as a pawn.

I know he doesn't want to go on.

Then the Kanes showed up unknown,

Sadie threw a stone,

She said:

_Sadie:_

Help us if you don't mind, Set

_Menshikov:_

He used his power and blew me away,

getting in my way, she said:

_Sadie:_

Cool trick with wind, Set.

_Menshikov:_

A hit on the head, they attacked me in my own nome,

Started seeing red, All I wanted was to go to bed,

Summoned a monster I haven't fed and said:

"Play!"

_Tjesu Heru:_

Hey!

_Carter:_

Away!

_Menshikov:_

That's when my vision started to get okay.

Gods, how can I get away with this?

I don't know how to get away with this.

Tho in front of my snake their helpless,

And Desjardins can't trust them any less.

_Set:_

Go!

_Menshikov:_

Nooo, then I won't be able to

Get away with this.

I don't know how to get away with this.

They hear my evil plan and go?

_Set:_

Go! Go! Go!

_Menshikov: Set takes the mic. _

_Set: You don't say?_

_Ensemble:_

Go! Go!

Get away from this!

Go! Go!

Get away from this!

Go! Go!

Get away from this!

Go! Go!

Get away from this!

_Set to Sadie:_

Remember when we met the last time?

It was supposed to be the last time, look now at our pastime.

Let's talk now about the things that matter

Wanna know the third scroll's fundamentals?

_Sadie: Set said: _

_Set: _

Dear, your brother doesn't look like he's in good health.

And you're frowning on the cards you've been dealt.

Lucky for both the world and me, you've found your luck:

You see, give me back my name and I'll tell you where to find the Third...

_Sadie:_

Oh-oh! If we make the deal promise to stay muffled.

"He offered to shake my hand and chuckled."

And, hey, don't keep on messing with my family's life.

If I remember right, I can still get the name from your wife.

_Set:_

She pissed me off with the later,

so I told her a place

And watched as the realization hit her in the face.

_Sadie: _

Zia, huh?

_Set:_

Then, stressed, unapologetic, she went into the car and left quick.

_Sadie:_

I tried.

_Bes:_

It's time to go girl!

_Sadie:_

What if it was all a Set up?

_Bes:_

Till we go pass the portal don't get up!

_Sadie:_

What if he was lying?

Goddamnit, this hater!

_Bes:_

You couldn't have done better.

_Sadie:_

Carter looks ruined...

Please don't leave me alone, I'm too reckless

Most of our family's gone, it'd just you and me.

I don't want you

To die, don't!

_Bes:_

Are you okay?

The water will spray.

_Sadie:_

Gods, help us to get out of this

Tonight.

Help us get out of this.

'Cause the situation is helpless,

Don't want any less.

Gods, can't you

Get us out of this?

Can't you get us out of this?

Through the portal we now go

When the water surrounds, it's time to pray

Get us out of this!

No!

Get us out of this!

No!

Get us out of this!

No!

Get us out of this!

Get us out of this!

We can't get out of this.

There's nowhere we can go.

Go, go, go-

My eyes are closing is the last thing I know...


	28. The Boat When It Happened

_**The Boat When It Happened **_

_Sadie: _

Ah. Mister Cemetery!

_Anubis:_

Watcha doing here, hun?

You need to go back before your brother gets worse, ah.

_Sadie: _

Oh

You think I'd leave throwing a fit?

_Anubis:_

Yeah.

_Sadie:_

Well, the chances are slim. Are you helping with Walt's cure?

_Anubis:_

Sure.

You gotta go back or your brother will die.

_Sadie:_

Easier said than done.

_Anubis:_

At least give it a try.

_Sadie:_

Ha

_Jaz:_

Just think of Isis and the plan she pursue.

_Sadie:_

Jaz, even when dying you aren't thinking 'bout you?

_Jaz:_

Sadie,

Talk less,

Smile more

_Sadie: Ha_

_Jaz:_

Go back in time and watch the story unfold.

_Sadie:_

For what? I already know Isis's merciless.

_Jaz:_

Pay attention to the sin, not the sinner.

_Sadie:_

Jasmine!

_Jaz: _

Sorry, Sadie, but you gotta go

_Sadie:_

But-

_Jaz:_

It's time you see how Isis became a winner.

_Sadie:_

Ra lifts his head as Isis walks onto the boat.

Diametric'ly opposed, foes.

They emerge with a compromise,

Having opened doors that should have stayed closed.

Bros.

Isis emerges with her unprecedented but substantial power.

If she succeeds she'll be able to do whatever she wants.

At this point Ra looks laughable.

And here's the pièce the rèsistance:

No one else was on

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

No one else was on

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

No one really knows how the game is played.

The art of the trade.

How the sausage gets made.

We just assume that it happens.

But no one else was on

The boat when it happened.

Isis claims-

_Isis:_

Ra was looking at his leg one day

In distress and disarray.

_Sadie: _

Isis claims-

_Isis:_

Ra said-

Ra:

I've got nowhere else to turn!

_Isis:_

And basically begged me to ease his pain.

_Sadie:_

Isis claims-

I approached him and said-

"I wanna help you, but first your secret name you'll have to say."

_Sadie:_

Isis claims-

_Isis:_

As his leg I was healing,

Maybe I told him to go to where he'll be sleeping.

But!

No one else was on

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

No one else was on

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

_Sadie:_

I guess now we know how the parties got to yesssss.

The pieces that were sacrificed in this game of chesssss.

If we take her word for how it happened.

But no one else was on

The boat when it happened.

Senile-

And now we're grappling with trying to find the Book of Ra in hopes to free him.

Senile-

All because Isis thinks she's infallible.

_*Screams of Chaos*_

_Sadie:_

It isn't pretty.

Then Ra decides to give Bast an invite.

And she responds with godly insight:

_Bast:_

Has she been causing you any trouble?

_Ra:_

Don't bother.

You need to win a victory

against the Serpent for the Upper World.

_Bast:_

Why tho?

_Isis:_

A quid pro quo.

_Ra:_

I suppose.

_Isis:_

He wants to leave work and be more time at home.

_Bast:_

I don't think you should.

_Isis:_

Your words would be met with no luck.

_Bast:_

And who's gonna take on the sun boat?

_Isis:_

Well. we'll see how it goes.

_Ra:_

Let's go

_Bast:_

No!

_Sadie:_

\- One else was on the boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

No one else was on

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

The boat when it happened.

My God!

Does she really trust

That this scene will never be discussed?

Click-boom, then it happened.

And now Isis will be allowed in the room where it happens.

Now the damage's done!

What made you think you could just sell our future down the river?

Now the damage's done!

Was your victory bitter?

Did it cross your mind while you were looking for your husband's liver?

Now the damage's done!

But to her, back then, it didn't matter.

'Cause she was happy ya'll.

_Isis:_

Osiris, say thanks.

Now you'll take his spot.

I got more than I gave

And I wanted what I got.

When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game.

But you don't get a win, unless you play in the game.

Oh, you get love for it, you get hate for it.

You get nothing if you...

_Sadie: Wait for it, wait for it, wait!_

_Isis:_

Gods, help and forgive me.

I wanna build

Something that's gonna

Outlive me.

Some mixes you gotta stir.

Some mixes you gotta stir.

'Cause if you stand for nothing,

Then what would you fall for?

Now

I'll be in

The room where it happens.

The room where it happens.

Now

I'll be in

'll be in

The room where it happens.

I

Where it happens.

I'll be in the room.

Oh

Oh

The room where it happens.

I'll be in

I'll be in

I just had to be

I just had to be

In that room.

In that big ol' room.

_Sadie:_

The art of the compromise.

_Isis:_

Hold your nose and close your eyes.

_Sadie:_

We need the gods to save the day.

But can we trust them with all the things they hide away?

We dream of a brand new start.

But we dream in the dark for the most part.

Dark as the nights after it happened.

_Isis:_

I'll be in

The room.

I'll be in

The room where it happens.

The room where it happens.

Oh, now I'll be in

The room where it happens.

Now I'll be in, now I'll be in

Now I'll be in

The room!

Where it happens!

_Both:Click-boom!_


	29. Ra Defeated

_ Okay, - a few context notes before we begin. _

_1) This is following the Off Broadway Version of Schuyler Defeated, 'cause it fits better. _

_2) This is not a scene from the books. I just though of this and liked the idea. Enjoy!_

_**Ra Defeated**_

_Anubis:_

Look! Grand-grand-grandpa's in the paper!

"Our world may be in danger after Ra gives up the throne?"

If it so dangerous why would he do it?

_Nephthys:_

I though he was unopposed.

_Anubis:_

Not according to the paper, he isn't!

_Nephthys:_

Go make sure the door is closed.

Further down, further down.

Set is out right now and he'd want to have a talk, have a talk

With the new king.

Osiris!

I gotta go, I gotta find you father (A/N: Which one?)

_Anubis:_

Let him now we're on his side.

Nephthys:

No! He'll consider this a personal slander.

I've gotta stop a homicide! (A\N: Oh, this one!)

_Anubis:_

Oh!

_Both:_

Look around, we should look around.

Let's go and find your father before he does something he'd regret. oh

_Set:_

Osiris! I heard Ra has gone. When?

_Osiris:_

When my wife found out his ren, duh.

_Set:_

No one knows who you are or what you do.

_Osiris:_

They don't need to know me, they don't like you.

_Set:_

Excuse me?

_Osiris:_

All of the uppers think you're great.

You'll always be adored for the things you gave.

But lowstate you're a rascal and I'm unflappable.

Set:

Wait-

_Osiris:_

All know it's a better idea to give Sekhmet a-a-alcohol!

_Set:_

I had always considered you a friend.

_Osiris:_

I don't see why that has to end.

The seat was up for grabs and I took it.

It's not my fault people think you're crooked.

_Set:_

Making a fool of me? Can you go more low?

_Osiris:_

There's the kid who almost shot half of the gods in the jaw!

_Set:_

Your wife will be the death of us all.

Beware when the night decides to fall!

_Neph:_

Set, there you are!

_Set:_

Nephthys?

_Neph:_

You forgot your papers.

Osiris, brother, it's been so long.

How are the others?

_Osiris:_

As a matter of fact, they're in Brazil.

_Neph:_

Tell 'em to be careful not to catch the chill.

You'll send them our regards.

_Osiris:_

I will.

_Neph:_

And how did Isis got Ra to support her?

_Osiris:_

Let's not let technicalities reduce our joy.

_Set:_

Say that to the Greeks and Latins!

_Osiris:_

I won't reply.

_Set:_

Why? 'Cause Isis turned Ra into a toy?

No respect for the aten.

_Neph:_

We must be going, sir, but send Isis our love.

_Osiris:_

It was nice to see you two.

_Set:_

We're not done, Osiris, sir.

_Neph:_

Hon.

_Osiris:_

If I were you I'd stick with her, sir.


	30. Terrace Meeting: Alexandria Edition

_And back to the plot of the books: _

_**Terrace Meeting: Alexandria Edition**_

_Bes:_

The issue on the table:

We took the second scroll after leaving England.

And Set provided us with the whereabouts of a possible ally.

Do we stay out of it?

Remember, on this subject you'll never be able to get the other's approval.

So the person you have to convince is me.

Carter, you have the floor first.

_Carter: _

When we were on death's door, when we were needy,

To be honest, we were for pity.

We weren't lucky and needed someone to give us a chance.

Uh, who stood up for us in that circumstance?

_Sadie_: Zia's shabti

_Carter: _

When she was turning into sand,

I made a promise to fulfill a demand.

To find where she was hidden on this land.

I know this whole situation is messy,

But now is the time to stand.

Stand up for her, 'case she'll help us fight off the villainy.

I know that Apophis is rising and we

Should probably not have this debate.

But I'm sure Zia will hep our fragile state!

It's a matter of loyalty.

But I also don't wanna leave you alone in the land of dead royalty.

I don't know why, but Zia is important for our situation.

And now we know her location!

_Sadie:_

Ohh,

And how do you know? When we don't even know if she'll be friendly in the present, eh?

_Bes:_

Thank you, Carter.

Sadie, now give your response.

_Sadie:_

You must be out of your Goddamn mind if you think

That it'd be a good idea to bring our plan to the bring

Off falling apart in a chaotic mess.

A game of chess,

In which all of a sudden you're fearless?

For a piece of clay who could've been made into a basket.

What if the real Zia is in a casket?

You really gonna risk it when the House is looking for your head?

I'm sorry that I don't want my brother death!

_Bes:_

Enough. Carter's right.

_Sadie:_

But Bes-

_Bes: _

We don't have time for you two to fight.

You really wanna grant Zia her freedom?

_Sadie:_

Sure, go, but don't blame me if you become a victim.

Set is misleading-

_Carter:_

He could be quieting,

making a difference.

_Sadie: _

Frankly, it's a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality.

_Bes:_

Sadie

_Sadie:_

Yes.

_Bes:_

At least try to show some neutrality.

Sadie, can you not go alone to where the next scene is set?

_Sadie:_

Walt.

_Carter:_

To leave you alone I'd regret

How will you get him here?

_Sadie:_

With my secret crush power.

He gave me a necklace, did you forget?

Carter, don't worry, we'll be fine.

You go do your part of the plan and I'll do mine.

But remember that we can't always individually save everyone in the world or we'll never stop.

Where do we draw the line?

_Carter:_

So quick-witted.

_Sadie:_

For once you admit it.

I gotta call Walter.

_Carter:_

This convo will be left omitted.

_Sadie:_

Yeah, 'cause I wanna remind you

_Carter:_

What?

_Sadie:_

You can't finish anything without me behind you.

_Bes:_

Carter!

_Sadie:_

You better get going!


	31. The House of Life on your side

_What happens when Carter goes to save his girlfr... er, Zia and is cornered by Menshikov and Desjardins?:_

_The House of Life on Your Side _

_Carter:_

It must be nice, it must be nice to have

The House on your side.

It must be nice, it must be nice to have

The House on your side.

Ev'ry action has its equal, opposite reactions.

Our team has been fractured into factions.

Try not to crack under the stress,

Not to give in on distractions.

Menshikov smacks us in the press,

and he doesn't print retractions.

I don't understand how Desjardins can stand his fits of passion,

The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion.

We're just a bunch of kids living ration to ration,

As their looking for a place to put our ash in.

Trust me, it ain't trouble what I'm asking, I just had to finish my task.

Had to find Zia and rescue her, even tho the chance are starting to look slim.

My situation's confusing enough without having to hear Bes mock it.

While we weren't watching, Menshikov and Desjarding got us in their pocket.

It must be nice, it must be nice to have

The House on your side.

It must be nice, it must be nice to have

The House on your side.

I can feel the fire she ignites,

As she floats.

I'm glad she hasn't died.

It's so nice, it's so nice she had

Iskandar on her side.

Desjardins may be trying his best to govern and

that's nice, but Menshikov is out for a prize.

Look in his eyes!

See how he lies!

Follow the scent of his enterprise.

Though we gotta him some credit

for always being so f-ing competitive.

_Desj:_

If we don't stop you we aid and abet you

_Carter: _

Well, take it as a sign.

_Desj: _

This attitude is something we can do without!

_Mensh: _

Somebody has to stand up to his mouth!

If there's a fire you're trying to douse

You should've done it before it reached the House!

I'm so glad you paid Egypt a visit in-

_Desj:_

Vlad, my orders are explicit.

_Mensh:_

If you ain't gon' listen

To a disciplined dissident, this is the difference:

This kid is out!

_Carter:_

Oh!

It seems like the ending is close!

Oh!

And just then a portal explodes under their toes!

Oh!

_Sadie:_

Let's show those magicians what they're up against!

Oh!

Mensh:

Stupid meddling kids, you'll get in my hands!

_Carter:_

Oh!

Bes's ugliness gets rid of our foes.

Oh!

Sadie asks what happened with his nose.

Oh!

All that's left is reading the book to see where it leads.

Get in the weeds, finish the deeds

That would destroy the House's creeds.

_All:_

It must be nice,

It must be nice

_Carter:_

What could happen nobody knows.

_All:_

It must be nice,

It must be nice

_Sadie:_

We gotta find all three of Ra's souls.

_All:_

Not to act invincible,

But we'll survive the night.

Still,

It must be nice, it must be nice to have

The House of Life on your side.


	32. One Last Remix

_Remember in Right Hand Man, when I said that Washington and Hamilton remind of Ra and Set for some reason?_

_Yeah, here is another centuries ago gods centered flashback._

_Was it necessary? No. But was it fun to write? Hell yeah. _

_Enjoy! _

_**One Last Time/One Last Ride Remix**_

_Set:_

You asked to see me?

_Ra:_

I know you're busy.

_Set:_

What do you need, sir? Sir?

_Ra:_

I wanna give you a word of warning.

_Set:_

Sir, I don't know what you heard

But whatever it is, Isis started it!

_Ra:_

She's the one who poisoned me this morning.

_Set:_

You're kidding.

_Ra:_

I need a favor.

_Set:_

Whatever you say, sir, Isis will pay for this behavior.

_Ra:_

Shh. Talk less.

_Set:_

I'll make a mess,

I'll make her pay, how could she be so dim?

_Ra:_

I need you to draft an address.

_Set:_

Yes! Give her a piece of your mind!

_Ra:_

No, I have to declare who will be Pharaoh.

_Set:_

But you are Pharaoh, sir.

_Ra:_

I'm stepping down, I'm not going to be Pharaoh.

_Set:_

I'm sorry, what?

_Ra:_

One last time

Relax, have a drink with me

One last time

Let's take a break tonight

One last ride, while I still have pride,

I'll need you by my side

And while we still have time

We're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye

Say goodbye—you and I!

_Set:_

No, sir, why?

_Ra:_

I wanna talk about neutrality.

_Set: _

Sir, with Nubia and Egypt on the verge of war,

is this the best time—

_Ra:_

I wanna warn against in-pantheon fighting.

_Set:_

But—

_Ra:_

Pick up a pen, start writing

I wanna talk about what I have learned,

The hard-won wisdom I have earned.

_Set:_

As far as the gods are concerned

You have to serve, you could continue to serve—

_Ra:_

No!

One last ride.

I'm past my prime, but I served with pride

And while we still have time

We're gonna teach 'em how to say

Goodbye.

One last time

The people will hear from me

One last time

And if we get this right

We're gonna teach 'em how to say

Goodbye

You and I—

_Set:_

They will say you're weak.

_Ra:_

No, they will see we're strong.

_Set:_

Your position is so unique.

_Ra:_

So I could use it to move them along.

_Set:_

Why do you have to say goodbye?

_Ra:_

Everything has an end, but the nation has to learn to move on.

This way it outlives me when I'm gone.

Like the scripture says:

"Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree

And no one shall make them afraid."

They'll be safe in the nation we've made.

I'll sit under my own vine and fig tree

A moment alone in the shade

At home in this nation we've made.

Just one last ride.

_Set: _

One last time.

_Set (Ra):_

Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration,

I am unconscious of intentional error,

I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors.

I shall also carry with me

The hope

_(The hope)_

That my country will

View them with indulgence;

_(View them with indulgence)_

And that

After so many years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal

_(After so many years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal)_

The faults of incompetent abilities will be

Consigned to oblivion, as I myself must soon be to the house of rest

_(Consigned to oblivion, as I myself must soon be to the house of rest) _

I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I

_(I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I) _

Promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of resting

_(Promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of resting)_

In the midst of the benign influence of good laws

_(In the midst of the benign influence of good laws)_

Under a free ruling, the ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust

_(Under a free ruling, the ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust)_

Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers

_(Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers) _

_Ra:_

One last ride

_Set: _

Teach me how to say goodbye

_Ra:_

You and I!

One last hurrah!

_Set:_

History has its eyes on you!

_Both:_

Oh, we're gonna teach 'em how to say goodbye!

To say goodbye, to say goodbye!

Say goodbye!

You and I!

One last time!


	33. Where Sadie becomes King George 3rd

_Carter got into trouble, yes, but what was his sister doing during that time? _

_**I Know Him **_

_Sadie: _

They say,

That riding camels is gross in every single possible way.

It's true.

I wasn't aware until it was something I had to do.

I'm perplexed.

I thought it'd be different since they're just a piece of clay that can enlarge.

Anyways, what's next?

We don't really have much time until the 21st of March.

Nothing happens.

That can't be.

I look at him

And make him talk to me

About something from years ago

About Akhenaton's live.

How the gods cursed him for all he decided to contrive.

Well, oceans rise

And empires fall.

Turns out he's a descendant of Tutankamón.

Than Stone,

Spilled some tea,

About some curse and then left the talking to a possessed cat to me.

_The cat:_

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da

Da da da dat dat da ya daaaaa!

Hahahahahahahahaha

_Walt:_

Is this cat having spasms?

_Sadie: _

It's a sign for good luck!


	34. The Sadie Kane Memorial Crater

_The Sadie Kane Memorial Crater _

_Random Voice (who was dearly missed):_

How does the hot-headed, short-tempered,

Protean magician who left part of the tombs scarred,

And her crush met a ghost, (A\N: This sounds like the begging of a bad joke)

Who knows with what all the bodies were diagnosed.

Can he help their situation?

Welcome, folks, to

The Sadie Kane Memorial Crater!

Sadie had promised the ghost to help him with Anubis's present and

Then she backed away 'cause Ra will need Anubis's present and

The Mad Claude promises to attack them with the rest of the ghosts.

_Sadie: Say what!?_

_Rando:_

Sadie and Walt are still waiting for Ptah's response.

_Sadie:_

This is an open letter to the Ptah,

Elegant, really charismatic,

loving to experiment,

sorry I called you the god of spit, Ptah.

_Walt: _

Shit!

We gotta be rational, it won't help to just speak

We gotta think of another technique.

_Sadie:_

Walt, please,

We both have no idea what we're doin'.

I know I'm usually going berserk,

But we need to think of an idea that'll work.

You're lucking pale,

Looking sick to your stomach.

What have you been hiding from us?

_Walt:_

There's a line behind me

Of very brave man,

Who are all from my fam.

All destined to a rough life,

Mom never got to be dad's wife.

Wants me to go to Seattle again.

But I don't wanna spend my life as someone who just sits

And watches as the world get torn apart to bits.

The truth is: I'm sick,

And the curse is getting stronger quick.

What I say next may make no sense,

But my feelings for you have gotten intense-

_Sadie:_

No offence,

I'm gonna say something irrelevant.

I like you too, but I'm thinking 'bout this pebble!

Get some rocks to a smaller level!

Plus, you and Anubis are making me feel ambivalence!

Let's give the rocks some sons!

While moving those little piles all around me

I can clearly confirm,

No other decision would've been better,

Turns out it was useless to talk to the herm!

_Mad Claude:_

You fat mother—!

_Walt:_

He has all souls under control!

That's not fine. I could use my secret power to fight some off, but it's still not gonna be a fun party.

_Ptah:_

Did I heard you kids calling for help? My rats will take care of the Romans. Now let's talk about some stuff you should know.


	35. We Know

_We Know_

_Ptah:_

Walt Stone.

Sadie Kane.

Come on,

Take a sit.

Sorry for the mess, I asked the Romans to clean on many accounts.

They always bring in dirt, each time different amounts.

Right, you're in a hurry, sorry,

It's hard to keep track of time when you're 7091.

Great, you have the scroll, you're quest's done.

You are sadly situated in an unique position,

And your brother needs help with his current situation.

He has found Zia, also succeeded on his mission,

But the story is far from over, I have a speculation.

The Eye of Isis reviving the three suns?

That's something I never thought I'd see being done.

I hope you're ready for whatever comes.

It's too late to run back to where you came from.

I'm only here to open you a portal, I confess

(Confess)

I don't think there's anything I have to mention at all,

Unless.

_Sadie and Walt:_

Unless?

_Ptah:_

Go to the top of the Great Pyramid when the sun starts to fall,

This will make it easier to open a portal to the place that you saw

When no one else was on the boat to see it happen.

_Sadie:_

Do we go now?

_Ptah:_

Uhh, yes.

_Sadie:_

I really hoped to find everybody in good health,

But those are never the cards we get dealt.

Looks like I brought Carter some luck,

The portal opened right under Bes's-

_Menshikov:_

Whaaaat

_Sadie:_

Bes broke free,

Scared Desjardins and Menshikov away and that's when I saw her.

That honestly kinda shocked me.

Could it really be?

Carter had seen signs from her "reportedly",

But I never thought he'd actually find her and set her free.

Though I could see in her eyes that she doesn't really care about our supposed shared history.

Is this the same girl that helped us to victory?

Anyways, this was not the time.

They've probably sent the dogs after our scent, just fine.

_Carter:_

Sadie, I'm glad you came.

We have work to do. The last scroll did you claim?

_Sadie:_

Yes, now all we have to do is wait till sunset and get in action.

Just between the two of us, how bad was Zia's reaction?

_Carter:_

My God

_Bes:_

Kids, it's time to go.

Oh,

And better tell Zia everything that she should know.

_Carter:_

Bes,

What will happen the next time we and Menshikov are toe to toe.

_Bes: _

Carter,

You never know what fate will throw,

What matters is that we all know what we know.


	36. Hurricane

_It's Zia time! _

_Hurricane_

_By Zia Rashid_

In the eye of a hurricane

There is quiet

For just a moment

A yellow sky.

When I was seven the Serpent

Destroyed my town.

I wasn't harmed.

I couldn't seem to die.

I blocked the memories out.

Close my eyes so that I couldn't see

The memories that I've blocked out.

I looked up and The House of Life had its eyes on me.

They took me off the cursed ground.

Total strangers,

Moved to kindness by my story.

Am I throwing all that away,

Choosing my future to be New Your bound?

I found my way out of hell,

I made it to the revolution,

I know I can be louder than the crack in the bell,

If Carter is really for who my shabti fell,

Than damn, this clay figure knew me too damn well.

The House is full of ignorance and resistance.

They're blaming a bunch of kids for their existence?

Maybe not everything related to hosts has to be met with indifference.

Even though they saved me I still choose to write my own deliverance.

In the eye of a hurricane

There is quiet

For just a moment

A yellow sky

They told me that when my mother died

She was holding me.

We were afraid and she was holding me.

I couldn't seem to die.

(Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it...)

I'll find a way out.

(Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it...)

Out of everything that's been holding me back

(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait...)

_Ra: History has its eyes on you _

I'll find a way out...

And, honestly?

This is the eye of the hurricane,

This is the time when I choose my destiny.

(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…)

The Throne of Fire


	37. Menshikov's Army

_Menshikov's Army_

_Desj:_

Did YOU do this?

Menshikov:

Attacking godlings without an army won't be fair.

We gotta finish the Brooklyn House right then and there.

_Jacobi: _

Dam right!

_Desj:_

The charges against you

are more than one, Sara Jacobi.

_Menshikov:_

All of them are improper speculations.

The real crime is

Brooklyn bringing gods into the House of Life

For a considerable time

Without The House's consent.

_Manshikov/Sara/Kwai:_

Dam!

_Desj:_

Since when do we use creatures of Chaos, Vladimir?

_Menshikov:_

Since we're attacking kids in their own house.

_Kwai:_

In their own house?

_Sara:_

In their own house!

_Deep voice: Dam! _

_Menshikov:_

Meanwhile I'll make sure

The little Kanes will stay forever with their father.

_Amos:_

No...

_The Brooklyn House:_

Booo!

_Horus:_

Did you hear this?

_Carter:_

Well I really gotta wake up now.

_Horus:_

Really gotta wake up now.

_Carter: _

Well, I really gotta wake up now.

_Horus:_

Really gotta wake up now.

_Carter:_

I really gotta wake up now.

_Horus:_

Really gotta wake up now.

_Carter:_

There's one more thing to worry about!

_Horus:_

There's one more thing to worry about!

_Carter:_

I can't believe what I heard.

Wha-?

_Desj:_

Dam!

This cape is starting to wait a ton, man!

Bring me the scroll, oh gods

What am I getting ready to do?

I'm sorry, can't just sit and wait for you.

_Random Voice: _

Oooooh!

_Desj:_

I can't believe I let him play with my mind.

Can't believe I ever thought he's trustworthy or kind.

There are things that are more important than the House in this life.

I should choose Ma'at over that Chaos every time.

Put this stupid feud aside.

I'm standing by their side.

Vlad, you could never be satisfied.

Gods, I hope you're satisfied.

_Carter:_

Well, I really gotta wake up now.

_Horus:_

Really gotta wake up now.

_Carter:_

Well, I really gotta wake up now.

_Horus:_

Really gotta wake up now.

_Carter:_

Well, I really gotta wake up now.

There's one more thing to worry about.

_Horus: _

Really gotta wake up now.

_Carter:_

There's one more thing to worry about.

There's one more thing to worry about.

_Whole cast('Cause someone gotta fill in the harmonies):_

Hey! (Well, I really gotta wake up now.)

At least we still have time to find the sun, eyy. (Well, I really gotta wake up now)

Hey!

At least we still have time to find the sun, eyy.

Well, I really gotta wake up now.

Well, he really gotta wake up now.

Hey! (Well, I really gotta wake up now.)

At least we still have time to find the sun, eyy.

(Well, I really gotta wake up now.)

Hey!

We still have yet to find the sun, eyy!

And now there's one more thing to worry about.

_Carter:_

There's one more thing to worry about!

Menshikov's army

I can't believe this.

Who would see a group of kids and draw out a knife?

_Horus:_

The House of Life.


	38. Burn

_Told ya I'll include the gods more. I had an idea of Burn being a duet between Set and Nephthys, kinda like a "make-up" song. Idk, we'll see how turns out in the end. If you are here only for the og Throne of Fire story, skip to the next song - it's about 4th home of night and Khonsu. Soo, yeah: _

_Burn_

_Neph: _

I saved every scroll you wrote me

From the moment I read them

I knew you were mine

You said you were mine,

Gave me access to your mind.

Do you know what Isis said

When we saw your first scroll arrive?

She said:

"Be careful with that one, love

He will do what it takes to survive."

You and your words flooded my senses

Your sentences left me defenseless

You built me palaces out of paragraphs

You built cathedrals

I'm re-reading the scrolls you wrote me

I'm searching and scanning for answers

In every line

For some kind of sign

And when you were mine

The world seemed to

Burn

Burn

_Set: _

You told them what I told you.

You made it clear to the world that you're throwing

away everything we ever had.

Did you ever think that sharing my name,

Would hurt more than a thousand knives?

Do you know what Isis said,

While she was bragging about all you've done?

She said:

"You've married someone vigorous,

I decide if you'll share a faith with the sun."

You and your words are the only thing left of my legacy...

Your sentences border on senseless

You took my heart and broke it in half

But they'll never see you the way I see you

You, you, you...

_Both:_

I'm erasing myself from your narrative!

Yet I still wonder how your eyes are

so hypnotizing even tho they broke my heart.

You have torn it all apart

I am watching it

Burn

Watching it

Burn

_Neph: _

I'm reclaiming my heart.

_Set:_

I'm reclaiming my name.

_Both:_

You don't get to know what I want to say!

_Neph:_

I'm drowning the memories,

_Set:_

Burning the scrolls that prove how much I need you.

_Neph:_

You forfeit all right to my heart.

_Set:_

You forfeit all right to my name.

_Both:_

Even though you'll always be in my head,

Engraved with the memories

Of when you were mine.

I hope you know I'm done.


	39. Blow Us All Away

_Blow Us All Away_

Sadie:

We finally managed to access the book's knowledge

And reading scrolls is really hard, but dag, I amaze and astonish!

I try to ignore Carter as he's telling me something about the clocks,

As the old frog goddess gracefully hops!

We find Ra and he looks even older!

To assume he is breathing might be hella bolder!

My fear I try to hide,

Careful what I say,

Cause one mistake

Can-

_Ensemble:_

_Blow us all away! _

_Sadie:_

Gods, undone what made us weaker.

For the light we seek shall awaken the sleeper.

The sun has been hiding for far too long behind a cloud,

For he is needed to keep Ma'at as he vowed.

I made them open the curtain, let in the light it blocks.

For this to work we pray.

He wakes up, illuminated by the fiery lochs.

_Carter: _

Hey, look at clocks!

There's no point to hurry, we've already lost!

_Ensemble:_

Ok!

Blow us all away!

_Sadie:_

Dad!

_Julius:_

Kids.

_Carter:_

Dad!

_Julius:_

Kids, you're right in time for the show!

_Sadie:_

Who else is coming if Anubis won't be here though?

_Julius:_

Anubis is very busy, that's true.

Our seventh guest tonight is-

_Bes:_

You!

_Khonsu:_

Hiiiiiiiiii!

_Ra:_

Moon pie that?

_Bes:_

Guys, he never fools around.

Khonsu, don't act like we're your cannibal friends.

_Khonsu:_

I'm your only chance to not be bound.

So, you kids ready to play now?

_Julius and Ruby:_

We're gonna go, peace off

It's up to you now.

_Sadie:_

Now I don't now if you've ever played senet with the moon god staring at you,

But I doubt you would've let him win and we were not about to.

_Ra:_

So around

_Sadie: _

We get a point twice. Carter stops Ra from eating a jewel.

We try everything we can to escape Khonsu's stupid rule.

We are only left with one piece.

But we lost it and we had to let the peace talks cease.

Why is this happening?

_Carter: _

Can't you show us some mercy?

_Khonsu:_

When it comes to deals there is no mercy...

_Carter:_

Alright, so this is what we're gonna do-

_Bes:_

No! This is something I have to deal with, saving the world is up to you.

When the time comes, keep your head up in the air.

You kids are too important for that deal to be fair.

_Sadie:_

But Bes, this is your ren! You'll be a goner!

_Bes:_

But at least I'll go out with a sense of honor.

To something happen to your lives, this is something I can't shake.

Kids, make sure Taweret knows I'm sorry for my mistake.

_Carter:_

Bes-

_Bes:_

Promise me, that my sacrifice won't stay on your conscience.

_Sadie:_

I can't promise.

_Bes:_

Do what has to be done.

Finish restoring the suns. Be smart. Make us proud, kiddos.

_Bes: _

My name is Bes.

I'm ready for it.

And I'm a little nervous but I can't show it.

I'm sorry Taweret, for my stupid pride.

But someone hurting this kids? I cannot let it slide.

So Khonsu? You satisfied with your little show?

_Khonsu:_

I appreciate the pleasantries,

But let's go!

_Sadie:_

His soul is getting distal.

We are seeing his ren.

Everything is over before I'm even able to count to ten.

_Ensemble:_

Count to ten!

_Bes:_

Look him in the eye, aim no higher

Summon all the courage you require

Then slowly and clearly ascend towards the sky—

_MALE ENSEMBLE:_

One two three four

_FULL ENSEMBLE:_

Five six seven—


	40. It's Quiet Uptown

_I'm still curious if Walt's kids will inherit the curse... _

_It's Quiet Uptown_

_Random Voice:_

There are moments that the words don't reach

There is suffering too terrible to name

They try to go on as fast as they can

And push away the unimaginable.

The moments when you're in so deep

It feels easier to just swim down

The Kanes hope Menshikov has drown.

Meanwhile Taweret is taking care of the unimaginable.

The lake is shining behind the curtain,

That's open more than it's ever been before.

And everyone's quiet right now.

It's never been so quiet before.

Maybe he'll better someday,

But she knows well that no one goes out of the door.

There's nothing she could say,

That never used to happen before.

If you see him in he seat, detached from himself,

Empty as a shell, have pity.

She's trying not to cry right now,

It's quiet right now.

He has gone through the unimaginable.

The flowers turn gray, as they're awaiting the next day,

That may and never come, but at least they admit it.

_Taweret:_

You knock me out, I fall apart.

_Random Voice:_

Can you imagine?

_Taweret:_

Look at where we are.

Look at where we started.

I know I don't deserve you,

But respond to me now, that would be enough.

Ra, if I could save his light,

If I could trade his life for mine

He'd be standing here right now

And the kids would smile, and that would be enough.

I don't pretend to know

The challenges they''re facing

I just know there's no replacing what we've lost

And everyone needs time.

Should I be afraid?

'Cause I did when he was ferried.

Bes, I'll just stay here by your side.

That would be enough.

_Company:_

If you see her next to his seat, walking by his side,

talking by his side, have pity.

_Taweret:_

Bes, do you like it right now? It's quiet right now.

_Random Voice:_

She's trying to wish away the unimaginable.

See them looking at the bark, long after dark,

Waiting to lean the faith of the city.

_Taweret:_

Look around, look around, Bes

_Random Voice:_

She's trying to wish away the unimaginable.

There are moments that the words don't reach

There is a grace too powerful to name

We push away what we can never understand

We push away the unimaginable

Curse Khonsu for the bargain,

As she's standing by his side.

She takes his hand.

It's quiet right now.

Forgiveness. Can you imagine?

Forgiveness. Can you imagine?

If you see her next to the seat, walking by his

Side, talking by his side, have pity

He has gone through the unimaginable.


	41. Approaching The Serpent's Nest

_Approaching The Serpent's Nest _

_Random Voice:_

Approaching the Serpent's nest.

_Sadie:_

Can we get back to fighting things?

Please?

Yo. Ev'ry action has an equal, opposite reaction.

Ra's nor fine in the head. Nothing against the guy, but he's in traction.

Our poor friend Bes? He is missing in action.

So now we're facing-

_Carter and Sadie:_

Menshikov

_Sadie:_

With no one to help in action.

_Carter:_

Ever since we left the Fourth House I don't like our chances.

We spent a lot of time fighting demons with weird heads and lances.

As we're trying to save everyone's lives, Ra carelessly dances.

And the House of Life says we're rebels, at least we know they know what our stance is.

Then we see the problem and our enemy from an extreme view.

_Sadie:_

Ha!

We can't change course, we both know what we have to do.

_Carter:_

We have lost our minds.

Don't laugh!

It's not the time for jokes - it's time to get out your staff.

_Ra:_

Whaaaat

_Menshikov: _

It must be nice, It must be nice,

To know Ra is by your side.

It must be nice, it must be nice,

To know Ra is by your side.

_Carter:_

Talk less!

_Menshikov: Brrr! _

Fight more!

_Menshikov: Brrr!_

I wonder if the Chief Lector knows what you stand for?

_Menshikov: Brrr!_

You betrayed him.

_Menshikov: Brrr! _

Tried to kill us.

_Menshikov: _

_Brrr! It's been 1800 years, trust me, I'll win thiss Brrr! _

_Sadie:_

Menshikov started having spasms.

But we ain't gon' loose, that's just defeatist.

All of a sudden Desjardins -

Came all the way from France?!

Just to help us win this?!

Vlad continues to 'Brrr!'

I can't believe we have to deal with him!

Why couldn't Apophis choose someone more negotiable,

So we wouldn't have to fight and with him?

I start reading the last of the spell as towards our doom we're slowly floating.

_Taweret: It's quiet right now. _

After all of this is over I probably won't like boating.

_Taweret: It's quiet right now. _

_Carter:_

Apocalypse we have to defer.

Apocalypse we have to defer.

We can't afford to loose. (Loose!)

Apocalypse we have to defer.

Apocalypse we have to defer.

We have to finish the cruise.

_Carter and Sadie:_

My gods,

Apocalypse we have to defer.

After all of this is over I probably won't like boating.

We can't afford to loose, apocalypse we have to defer.

We have to finish the cruise! We have to finish the cruise!

_Apophis:_

Well, if it isn't our precious Ra, sir!

I'm asoinished!

I'm ready to create quite a stir, sir!

_Ra:_

Go away and close the door!

_Apophis:_

There's no need to be complaining, for sure!

I got you and now there's no escaping!

Brrr!

Sir!

I can't wait to do what I'm about to do.

_Ra:_

Want a cookie?

_Apophis:_

Huh, what?

_Ra:_

Weasel cookie for you!

_Carter and Sadie:_

We have to finish the cruise!

We have to finish the cruise!

It's a tie!

We have to finish the cruise!

We have to finish the cruise!

Desjardins confederates!

We have to finish the cruise!

We have to finish the cruise!

It's like a long wet marathon!

We have to finish the cruise (Apophis starts to 'Brrr')

We have to finish the cruise.

We have to-

Cruise (Cruise)

Cruise (Cruise)

Cruise! (Cruise!)

_Desj:_

Yo!

_ENSEMBLE:_

Oh!

_Desj:_

The people are in need of my voice!

_ENSEMBLE:_

Oh!

_Desj:_

For the House of Life is facing a difficult choice!

_ENSEMBLE:_

Oh!

_Desj:_

And if you were to ask me what I stand for -

_ENSEMBLE:_

Oh!

_Desj:_

The Kane family has my support!

_ENSEMBLE:_

Oh!

_Desj:_

I have never agreed with the Kanes even once,

_ENSEMBLE:_

Oh!

_Desj:_

We have fought on like seventy-five diff'rent fronts.

_ENSEMBLE:_

Oh!

_Desj:_

But when all is said and all is done:

Screw the House'd belief or we die all.

_ENSEMBLE:_

Oooooooooooooh

_Cadie and Carter:_

Well, I'll be damned

Well, I'll be damned

Desjardins is on our side.

Well, I'll be damned

Well, I'll be damned

_Apophis:_

And?

_Desjardins:_

It's time for you to pay the prize.

Vlad, it was a race well-run.

Now it's time to fight.

_Apophis:_

Uh-huh

_Carter: _

Is he really gonna help us save Ra and the ship?

_Sadie:_

Let's just watch and see what happens, eh?

_Apophis:_

Ha. Yeah, right

You hear this guy?

Man openly fight against the godlings,

then turns 180 with "It's time to pay the prize."

It does sound crazy. Now, where did Ra went?

You Chief Lector? We can change that! You know why?

Huh? 'Cause I'm the Serpent.

Hey, Desj! When you see Menshikov in hell, thank him for the endorsement.


	42. Your Obedient Servant

_Your Obedient Servant _

_Apophis:_

How does Desjardins,

An arrogant

Ignorant, orphan,

Bastard's son,

Somehow endorse the filthy little Kanes, his enemies

The kids he's despised since the beginning

Just to keep me from winning?

I wanna destroy the boat where it happened.

The boat where it happened.

The boat where it happened.

You've kept me from destroying the boat where it happened for the last time.

Dear Micheal,

Now you'll face my anger,

'Cause I toe the line,

As I reckon with the effects

Of humane lives on mine

I look back on where I failed

And in every place I checked

The only common thread has been their disrespect.

Now you call me "amoral,"

A "dangerous disgrace,"

Really? You don't say?

Now is the time and place,

We're face to face.

I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant

A dot Brrr!

_Desjardins: _

Mr. Chaos President:

I can't believe Vlad trusts you.

Say what you want, I know what I believe.

You won't make me equivocate on my opinion

I have always worn it on my sleeve

Mark my words and what I freaking said.

My House know where lies my allegiance.

And even though with The Kanes we've had our long lists of disagreements-

_Sadie:_

Sweet Jesus.

_Desj:_

Hey, I have not been shy

I am just a guy in the public eye

Tryin' to do my best for the public.

Guess it's time to fight

'Cause I won't apologize for doing what's right

I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant

M dot Desj.

_Apophis:_

Careful how you proceed, good man

Intemperate indeed, good man

Drop the book and go on your feet or

Prepare to bleed, good man.

_Desj:_

My final stance is legitimate

I stand by what I say, every bit of it

You stand only for yourself

It's what you do

It's time you face the order's truth.

That's my stand, Apophis.

I execrate you before dawn.

Now, be gone.

You're on.

I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant.

M dot Desj

M do-


	43. Best Of Wives And Best Of Women

_A cute moment of Set coming home after deciding he's going to help the Kanes and try to change before we start talking about death and goodbyes? Sure!_

_**Best Of Wives and Best Of Women**_

_Set:_

I'm sorry if you were asleep.

_Nephthys:_

Set, why are you back in town?

Come, it's dark outside.

_Set:_

I know. I just needed to tell you something right now.

I wanted to say I'm sorry in case we're running out of time.

_Nephthys:_

Set,

Forgive me for all I've said. That would be enough.

Promise me you're really back? Promise I won't be alone at dawn?

_Set:_

I don't think I'll be able to sleep.

But I promise you won't be alone.

_Nephthys:_

Well, I'm going back to sleep.

_Set:_

Hey. Best of wives and best of women


	44. The World Was Wide Enough

_The World Was Wide Enough_

_MALE COMPANY:_

One two three four

_FULL COMPANY:_

Five six seven eight nine—

_Desjardins:_

There are ten things you need to know!

_Company:_

Number one!

_Desjardins:_

I followed them after they entered at dusk,

They would have to fight both Apophys and Menshikov? Oh my!

_Company:_

Number two!

_Desjardins:_

They got to the Sunny Acres and left full crew:

The awoken Ra and the dwarf that they knew.

_Company:_

Number three!

_Desjardins:_

I examined Ra, who was looking like a grain.

I prayed he'd be better when reunited with Khepri again.

How could have I been so poisoned by Vlad's pursuits.

I do my best to hide when Menshikov and I cross routes.

_Company:_

Number four!

_Desjardins:_

They survived even after getting in a tough position.

Those kids were better than me in fulfilling Ma'at's mission.

I regret that I didn't trust a Kane's ability.

That all Demon Days reports scream 'deniability'.

_Company:_

Five!

_Desjardins:_

Now, I didn't know this at the time,

But we were -

Desj+The Kanes+Julius:

Here for the same reason (For the same reason)

their mother died, is that (our mother died, is that)

Why- (Why-)

_Company:_

Six!

_Desjardins:_

Their eyes were filled with such rigor?

I am honestly stunned by those kid's vigor.

_Company:_

Seven!

_Desjardins:_

Confession time? Here's what I got:

To save them I am ready to throw away my shot.

_Company:_

Number eight!

_Desjardins:_

Now it's my turn to take a leap of faith.

Here I come, the backup, ready to set the record straight.

Russia would never share with the masses,

But look it up, Menshikov's eyes were turning red under the glasses!

Why! trust him when I knew he's not the same?

It's up to them, the world will never be the same.

I had only one thought before the slaughter:

Amos doesn't deserve to endure more horror.

_Company:_

Number nine!

_Desjardins:_

Look him in the eye, aim no higher

Summon all the courage you require

Then chant:

_Company:_

One two three four five six seven eight nine

Number ten! He did it, oh ye—

_Desjardins:_

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

Is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev'ral feet ahead of me?

I see it coming, do I run or refuse to be done or let it be?

There is no beat, no melody

Vlad, my first friend, my enemy

Maybe the last face I ever see

Why did you decide for this to be your legacy?

What would be my legacy?

Legacy? What is a legacy?

It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see

I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me

Iskandar, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me

You let me make a difference

A place where even out-of-House immigrants

Can leave their fingerprints and rise up

I'm running out of time. I'm running, and my time's up

Wise up. Eyes up

I catch a glimpse of the other side

My sister leads a soldiers' chorus on the other side!

My wife is on the other side!

She's with my mother on the other side!

Julius is waiting to judge me on the other side.

Teach me how to say goodbye,

Rise up! Rise Up! RisE UP!

Amos

Kid, take your time.

I don't want to see you on the other side.

Raise a glass to freedom!

_Sadie:_

But if he does this he'll die!

Wait!

_Desjardins:_

I feel the burning pain in my ribs.

They run towards me on the boat as it continues on it's way.

I give them simple instruction.

That's the last time I blink.

_Company(mostly ghosts):_

Aaaah

Aaaah

Aaaah

_Desjardins:_

I make my way down dead's streets.

_Company:_

Aaaah

Aaaah

Aaaah

_Desjardins: _

Somebody tells me: "At least you tried."

_Company:_

Aaaah

Aaaah

Aaaah

_Desjardins:_

They say

_Desjardins+Julius+Ruby:_

Sadie and Carter

Both made it out alive.

_Desjardins:_

Death doesn't discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints.

It takes and it takes and it takes

History obliterates

In every picture it paints

It paints me and all my mistakes.

When I send the snake far away from the sky

I might've payed the prize to dye,

But saving the world is something they were maid for, yeah.

I have to believe they were maid for it.

Now I'm the villain in your history

I was too young and blind to on time see...

I should've known

I should've known

The world was wide enough for both the Kanes and me

The world was wide enough for both the Kanes and me


	45. Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story?

_Oh! My! Gods! I have made a parody of (almost, sorry for skipping Stay Alive reprise) every single Song from that musical. I can't believe I didn't give up on this all the way back in February. Thank you to everyone who has read "Alexander Hamilkane" so far. It truly means the world to me. Now, without further ado: _

_Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story _

_Horus:_

Let me tell you what I wish I'd known

When I was young and dreamed of gory

You have no control:

_Horus and company:_

Who lives

Who dies

Who tells your story?

_Sadie:_

We clean the BH, warmed by the sun.

I'll give the attackers this: They really know how to destroy someone's house.

Some of the damage couldn't be undone magically even if I tried.

And, I tried.

_Horus and company:_

Who lives

Who dies

Who tells your story?

_Sadie:_

It's a new day, a new sun.

We say bye to Zia and uncle as they leave to return The House's prosperity.

It's a shame the two of them don't get enough credit

For all the things they've done for us.

_Horus and company:_

Who lives

Who dies

Who tells your story?

_Walt:_

Everyone keeps mentioning how and this story should be told.

I wonder if I'll get to see our win, for sure won't grow old.

But when your gone, who remembers your name?

Who keeps your flame?

Who tells your story?

Who tells your story?

Who tells your story?

Your story?

_Horus:_

Carter and Sadie,

The gods thank you for shaping the narrative.

_Isis:_

Carter and Sadie,

The gods thank you for going against your fears,

And making everything possible to save the upcoming years.

But is it enough?

_Bast:_

Carter and Sadie,

Are you ready to see the one who fought by your side?

_Sadie:_

Will he ever remember the story?

_Taweret:_

Even if you read through thousands of pages of writing

You still won't be able to turn back-

_Company:_

Time.

_Sadie:_

I talk with-

_Sadie and Walt:_

Walt

_Walt:_

If I don't make it out alive,

Will you tell the story?

_Sadie: _

Walt, with some research-

_Walt:_

Will you?

_Sadie:_

When I need you most, you are right on

_Company:_

Time.

_Sadie:_

And I'm still not through.

I ask myself, "What would my parents do if they had more- "

_Company:_

Time.

_Sadie:_

Carter, in his dorky kindness,

Gives me the best birthday present that I could have ever wanted.

Mom, if you only had more-

_Company:_

Time.

_Sadie:_

I think back of D.C. and The Washington Monument.

_Horus and Isis: You shape your own story. _

I think of Desjardins' recent bravery.

And we could do so much more if only have-

_Company:_

Time.

Sadie:

And when the time is up, have we done enough?

By telling our story?

_Company:_

By telling your story?

_Sadie:_

Oh. Let's do what we're known for.

_Company:_

The recordings.

_Sadie:_

Let's tell the world what actually happened in New York City.

_Company:_

The recordings.

_Sadie: _

Will the Brooklyn House be filled with hundreds of children?

Will we grow up?

_Company:_

The recordings.

_Sadie:_

Will I decide my dilemma with Anubis?

If we only have-

_Company:_

Time.

_Sadie:_

And when our time is up,

Have we done enough?

Will they remember our story.

_Company:_

Will they remember your story?

_Sadie:_

I promise the sun will shine again.

It's only a matter of-

_Company:_

Time.

Will they remember our story?

Who lives, who dies, who remembers your story?

Who lives, who dies-

Time...

Time...

Time...

_Every single person mentioned by now + Random Voices 1 and 2: _

Who remembers your story?


	46. In the House

_Ready to wrap this up? _

_In The House _

_Carter: _

Lights up on Brooklyn, High up, at the break of day,

I woke up, knowing that Chaos we gotta chase away.

Made sure Freak ate. It's the crack of dawn, see

That everyone at breakfast's yawning.

Hey, ya'll good morning!

_Random initiate:_

I went for piragua! I got parcha, china, cherry, strawberry.

And today, they had mamey!

Oye, Carter, como estas?

_Carter:_

As always, thanks Ally.

I am Carter, though you prob'ly already know my name.

Reports of my fame are greatly exaggerated,

Exacerbated by the fact that I have contacts

with gods. Sounds complicated? Well, we reiterated

the greatest type of magic that was sent into oblivion:

The path of the gods!

You'll love it!

Don't be scared of it!

Aside from that,

Ever since my dad passed on

Everything's gone bad.

Goddamn, I gotta get on that...

Oh! We have news from Dallas, hold up just a second!

This is where what we need is, gotta get it!

Let's go, the snake we gotta defeat,

Come on, on the way we'll eat!

_Grissom:_

Ooo-oo!

Kids, our security system is no joke.

_Sadie:_

Do you want Apophis to attack your home, eh?

_Carter:_

We'll be quick, the scroll is a necessity. There are no more of its ilk.

_Grissom:_

Nice... Ay! Paciencia y fe…

_Carter:_

We make our way through the museum: stela after stela,

But the amount of artifacts didn't faze me:

I checked their website, so, yeah.

Now, you're prob'ly thinkin:

What do we even seek?

A scroll that is the last left and completely unique!

Well, gotta make sure the world is O-Key.

Believe it or not, it's really hard Ma'at to maintain.

Grissom leaves us alone at the escalator,

runs to save his people saying "See ya later!".

We're getting tested, Apophis decides to break a

statue or two to make sure we can't take a

peak at the scroll and tears it up.

Sadie tells Khufu to save a box, he picks it up.

At this point we're just defensive,

Just hope we're strong enough.

_ENSEMBLE: _

In the House!

we fight so you live another day!

There are nights

Full of regrets

And statues of clay!

In the House!

But know we'll be okay.

(We'll be okay.)

Even though tomorrow seams like a million years away!

In Twenty First-

_Carter: _

This whole fight feels like a cardio,

But in summary: Sadie passed out? Oh!

With her immense magic knowledge she decided Ma'at to keep.

Gods, tell me she's just asleep!

_Isis:_

Soon she should get back to her body.

_Ruby: _

We'd at least get to say 'Hi', eh?

_Isis:_

Thank Ra she's alive, we got lucky.

_Anubis:_

We've got a minute, let's sit!

_Sadie:_

Hey, where in Duat have you been?

_Anubis:_

Sadie, I'm glad you're so excited,

To see me this beautiful night!

_Sadie:_

Don't look at me like that, you'll make me feel weak.

_Anubis:_

You're connection to our world is getting thinner,

So I'm gonna yeet.

_Carter:_

Then Sadie wakes up holding a baboon.

_Sadie:_

What the...

_Carter:_

An explosion shakes the room!

_Walt:_

Uh oh...

_Carter:_

For a second we all freeze

Then run not sure if 51st pulled through!

_Alyssa:_

Ah, no!

_Sadie:_

An awful view! They're death. All.

_Felix:_

We could still look around and explore.

_Sadie:_

There's no need to, I'm sure!

_The whole team:_

No me diga!

_Carter:_

Freak is waiting, c'mon!

We take to the sky!

_Bast:_

Kittens, it's late!

_Sadie:_

We're fine.

_Bast:_

Let me see.

_Carter:_

It was just another dime-a-dozen

in-and-out the-chaos-stop

mission and, gods, it's gotten

hard to not let failure get to your head.

Nomes go down in flames or drown in waters.

It's become part of the routine.

Welcome to Brooklyn where we all have one dream:

To stop that Apophis jerk.

Believe it or not, this is our nome's work.

Bust it— we're like:

_Walt:_

One o'clock?

_Carter:_

Two o'clock at the Fiftieth?

_Sadie:_

Or Sixty-Ninth?

_Alyssa:_

Got it! Okay, there's trouble, but what kind?

_Sadie: _

The mortal reporters?

_Carter:_

Will report otters. The New York Times

are still writing about Dallas.

_Julian:_

What about it?

_Carter:_

Tell you at the meeting later about it.

Cleo, we couldn't get the scroll diplomatically.

_Cleo:_

Those chaotic rats! It was the last of the scrolls. Practically-

_Sadie:_

We're doomed, yes!

But we'll press through the mess!

Take Khufu while we discuss what's next!

_Ensemble1:_

In the House!

I ready my weapons and I go!

Set my sights,

on what we need to know!

In the House

Apophis may bite,

But even so

_Ensemble2:_

In the House!

I ready my weapons and-

Set my sights

What we need to know.

In the House!

Apophys may bite

Even so

When we're needed somewhere we're ready, oh.

_Horus:_

This pigeon's got some skills!

_Carter:_

Heyy!

Yo, can I ask you-

_Horus:_

No way!

_Carter:_

Hey! I didn't even ask you-

_Horus:_

Dude, I have news.

_Carter:_

Okay, I-

_Horus:_

Ghost-

_Carter:_

Look, I really gotta ask you my-

_Horus:_

Hear me out or I'll scream!

Think shadows!

Know the gods will murmur.

_Carter:_

What

_Horus:_

Do talk with the learner.

What?

You sure we can't just burn Apep like a burger?

_Carter:_

No, we can't!

_Horus:_

You sure? Can make some deals.

Last time I checked, Ra still had no skills!

_Carter:_

Hardee-har

_Horus:_

Yo, Zia called you yet?

_Carter:_

Shut up!

_Horus:_

Hey little homie, don't get so upset

_Carter:_

Man...

_Horus:_

Tell Zia how you feel, buy the girl a meal

On the real, or you ain't got no skills.

_Zia (in the bowl):_

Nooo!

No no nooo!

No no nooo, no-no-no! Nooo, no-no-no!

No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, no-no-no-no-no!

Carter, tell me, really, how bad was it?

51st looks like it's fallen a comet!

That you're dead was some people's statement,

And I've been hopin' that they were jokin' in the message they sent.

Oh, gods, I'm so glad you're still around.

_Horus:_

Here's your chance, ask her out, right now!

_Zia:_

See you later, Ra thinks I'm his niece.

_Horus:_

Do somethin', make your move, don't freeze!

_Carter:_

Hey!

I'm sorry, I just didn't had time to explain.

How are you doing?

_Zia:_

I feel like Ra will drive me insane.

_Carter:_

Well, you could always take a break at our house.

_Zia:_

Okay.

_Horus:_

Carter, ask her out!

_Carter: No way. _

_Zia:_

Well, Sobek is coming, so...

_Horus:_

Oooh... Smooth operator, aw, dam, there she goes!

Yo, bro, take five, take a walk outside!

You look exhausted, lost, don't let life slide!

The whole per ankh is struggling, times are tight

And you're stuck in your corner like a streetlight!

_Carter:_

Yeah, I'm a streetlight, chokin' on the heat

The world spins around while I'm frozen to my seat

The people that I know all keep on movin' their feet

But every day is different so I'm switchin' up the beat.

'Cause my parents didn't die for nothing, we gotta fight a war.

And when it comes to recruits, we sure need some more.

And it's not up to luck, this our legacy, it's destiny.

And one day we'll live without wondering when our last breath will be!

_Ensemble:_

In the House! I hang my flag up on display!

_Julian:_

We came to help the Kanes and to live and we've got a lot in common.

_Ensemble:_

It reminds me that I came from miles away!

_Alyssa:_

Tell the rebels we are not stoppin!

_Ensemble:_

In the Heights

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh

In the Heights

I've got today!

_Cleo:_

Every day, paciência e fé

_Ensemble:_

Until the day our life doesn't seem robbed out of options!

_Jaz:_

And today's all we got, so we cannot stop

This is our block!

_Ensemble:_

In the House!

I hang my flag up on display!

It reminds me that I came from miles away

_Sadie/Carter: _

My family gave up so much to pave the way

_Ensemble:_

In the House!

We're closer to doomsday every day.

(Every day)

And tonight is so far away—

But as for mañana, mi pana

Ya gotta just keep watchin'

_Carter:_

You'll see the

late nights.

You'll see the

gods rise.

Felix' penguins

and magic ice.

"Return them,

I told you twice!"

So turn up the stage lights

We're takin' a flight

To a couple of days

in the life of what it's like

In the House!

In the House!

In the House!

Ah

Ah

Ah

Ah!

Over at the Brooklyn House!


	47. Breathe

_**Breathe**_

_Anubis:_

Suyapi semyto zas meten riewat iny tayek ankh.

Otopira...

_Walt:_

Breathe...

_Ghost choir: _

Ohir kown ntek meten vipwy neter doinef ntek.

Otopira.

_Walt:_

I can't feel my feet

As I smile at the faces

That I'm walking by.

The nome regards me with pride.

And everyone's sweet.

They say "You're going places!"

So how can I say,

That it hurts to even work with clay?

That I have so much to hide?

"Hey, guys, it's me!

The boy that's slowly dying, you know?"

The kid that managed to hack it

Just as the curse stopped acting slow.

Don't tell the nome.

Just breathe...

Just breathe...

_Ghost choir:_

Suyapi semyto zas meten riewat iny tayek ankh.

Ototpira-

Ohir kown ntek meten vipwy neter doinef ntek.

Otopira-

_Anubis: _

As the ghosts play old forgotten hesetru,

I wonder if he'll agree to combine.

I think of Sadie's face.

"Ieu, ntek twe nerwet, ntek twe iaiu."

The world she has saved and

If Walt can be brave,

everything's gonna be fine!

And maybe it's me,

But I'm really not ready to let go.

_Ghost choir: _

Ntek twe nerwet,

Ntek tew Iaiu.

Otopira!

Otopira!

_Walt:_

How am I gonna tell Kane, I really don't know.

"I may not be coming home".?

_Anubis:_

Noow, Walt

_Walt:_

Hey…

_Initiates:_

Twe hudib harhar tade.

_Walt: _

They're worried about me.

_Initiates:_

Noow ela shi na genxot!

_Walt:_

They are all counting on me to succeed

_Initiate:_

Ta tonmaa dooiaru zas grade

_Walt:_

I know my dad would've been proud

I didn't let the curse force me in the shade.

But maybe I should've just stayed home...

When I was a child I stayed wide awake

Climbed to the highest place

On every fire escape

Restless to climb

I went on that deathly trip

With less than a dollar

And was the first to come to Brooklyn.

How do I tell them why

I may not be coming back to the nome

Once the battle is on the horizon?

_Ghost choir:_

Ah! Ah, aah…

Noow, Walt

Otopira...

Otopira...

Ah!

_Walt:_

Just me and a hot cup of tea, asking "Gee Walt, should you agree?"

Straighten the spine.

Smile, doing them a favor.

Everything's fine

Everything's cool

The standard reply:

"The museum blew up, we lost the papers."

Smile, wave goodbye

And pray to the sky, oh, god…

And what will Sadie say?

_Ghost choir:_

Walt...

_Walt:_

Can I go in there and say

_Ghost choir:_

Walt...

_Walt:_

"You know the Dead God in town...?"

_Sadie:_

Walt...

_Walt:_

Just breathe...


	48. Carter's Dispatch

_**Carter's Dispatch**_

_R.V:_

Scratch, one, two, three

Scratch, one, two, three

A pigeon is macking the sound, scratch

_Horus:_

Raamar, yo, attention!

It's Horus and I'd like to mention,

I heard you plan this morning.

So I ask: May I come in?

_Carter:_

Okay, I don't wanna rain on your pride,

But is it a pigeon that you're inside?

_Horus:_

What? Noble creatures. never hide.

I bet they also never run from fights.

So, I know what you've planned.

You could meet a dangerous end.

The statue could be a dangerous weapon,

What happened with plan A, man?

_Carter:_

Hold up a minute!

Horus, hey-

We're trying to find another way.

We tried to find-

_Horus:_

The scroll that burned away?

_Carter:_

Anyway,

Sadie found that shadow case.

Can we somehow-

_Horus:_

Hold up a minute, wait!

We can still go back to the basics, right?

Just hit him twice!

It's a time-proven technique! Yo!

Now, that I think about it, I have to mention,

Though you should probably go ask the inventor,

There was something about shadows used as a weapon.

Oh shoot, I shouldn't have said anything about this, heck!

Now listen up, forget the freaking chest!

To rule with me is your best guess! (Horus...)

Fine, take your time, you look mad stressed! (Horus...)

But know we're the best!

_R.V:_

Carter just scorns...

_Carter:_

Not time for fighting... You know?

_Horus:_

I know.

_Carter:_

Gotta visit the god of writing!

Later maybe and my folks.

Thanks for the idea, falcon.

_Horus:_

What? No! Not that idea!

Just join with me.

Let's be one, just like in D.C.

Just join with me.


	49. 49 It won't be long now

_**It won't be long now **_

_Carter: _

The initiates at the table

Don't seem fazed by the war.

Everyone's distracted it seems, deep in dreams,

Ready to dance the night away,

Postpone the pain and I know I sound insane,

But there's no time, oh no.

I'd hate to spoil the joys, but my voice cuts through the noise,

I say "Okay, let's talk about yesterday."

And the ray of joy hopped on the elevated train and rode away.

We are at war now.

_Cleo: _

So, Jacobi's in the way and she has lots of nomes at her feet,

All of 51's died, the scroll was fried,

But we have a shadow box, so it's okay?

_Carter: _

I know it sounds insane, but there is a way,

To win this game, oh no.

If we catch his shadow, Apophis will be screwed,

_Walt:_

We can use a shabti, per say.

_Alyssa: _

Can you make one from clay?

_Sadie: _

That's all great, but the dance is soon. Carter, you're not getting away!

It won't be long now!

* * *

_Sadie: _

Ay, Walt, are you not ready yet?

_Walt: _

Hey, Sadie.

If it isn't the loveliest girl in the place...

_Sadie: _

You ready? The dance awaits.

_Walt: _

I'm not going

_Walt/Anubis: _

I'm (not) going…

Sadie!

* * *

_Anubis: _

Sadie!

_Lacy: _

Sadie!

_Drew: _

Sweetee, where's your sick Walt, coño?

_Sadie: _

Drew, you gonna shut your mouth or should I help you with some packing tape?

_Anubis: _

Hello, Sadie.

_Drew: _

Who are you?

And what are you doing tonight?

_Anubis: _

Can I have this dance?

_Drew: _

She dances like a drunk Chita Rivera.

_Sadie_:

Okay…

_(internaly: _

_Oh snap! Who's that?_

_Don't touch me, I'm too hot! Yes!_

_Qué pasó? Here I go!_

_So dope! Y tu lo sabes!_

_No pare_

_Sigue sigue!_

_Did you see me?_

_Freaky freakit!_

_What a way to begin the weekend)_

Anubis, where you been, man?

_Anubis: _

Sadie, I promised,

I'd visit

You.

Only one person has a study on shadows and he

Is your best bet.

_Sadie: _

Who?

_Anubis: _

I really wish I could say, maybe stay,

Sheuts will lead you to the right destination.

Start with Thoth –

_Shu: _

Who do you think you can hide this dance from!

_Anubis: _

Sadie, about Walt –

_Shu: _

Who do you think you can hide this dance from…

* * *

_Sadie: _

The god of wind stops the conversation in a moment.

Around me, everywhere, students pass out without air,

As I'm wondering what happened and why…

Before me a familiar boy is gaping,

With his eyes shocked wide.

As I rise to my feet, he raises his hands to the sky.

At first, I think he's a spy.

But then he says:

_Leonid: _

Sadie Kane, I'm on your side!

An attack won't be long now!

Any day…


	50. Inútil

_Hey hey hey! What's up? _

_Been awhile. Honestly, I'm not gonna pretend like I've ever had any kind of updating schedule and I probably never will. However, "The Contradiction" has been quite for a while and I just want to mention (for anyone who cares) that I am NOT abandoning the story. The direction I want to take it in, however, requires me to first write the whole thing and then publish it. So that's coming, hopefully, soon. _

_Also, there are two versions of Inútil, because as I was writing my brain was like "Amos singing about Aya", because this is such a " father wanting his daughter to be/do better than he has" kinda song. So, yeah, Version 2 is simply a Contradiction based thing that my brain came up with. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Inútil _**

**_Amos Kane _**

This isn't happening

Inútil! Useless

Just like when my brother stood before me:

Inútil! Useless

And after that day

I stayed up late

And could only pray for pain

Pray for pain

I remember the days

When I was friends with my brain

When there was no shame

Iskandar would sit me down and he'd say:

"Your future is so, so brighter

You are so much smarter

And alwaysworking harder. "

And he'd tell me "Amos, I know you'll go farther.

After all, you're a Kane.

You're gonna change the world someday!"

Now I'm in his place

And the world's just staring at me, useless.

Today my niece needs help and I am… useless.

My brother's kids amaze me with

The things they do each day.

They never wait for faith.

And if he was next to me today,

I know my brother would say,

That he's proud to be their father

'Cuz they work so much harder

And they are so much smarter

Then we were at their age.

Iskandar was right that Kane

Will change the world someday.

I will not be the reason

That my family can't succeed

I will do what it takes

They'll have everything they need

Or all my work, all my life

Everything we've sacrificed will have been

Useless


	51. Inútil (TC Version)

_As I was writing my brain was like "Amos singing about Aya", because this is such a " father wanting his daughter to be/do better than he has" kinda song. So, yeah, Version 2 is simply a Contradiction based thing that my brain came up with. This is Amos fearing facing Ayanna after spending January – March at First Nome. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Inútil _**

**_Amos Kane _**

This isn't happening

Inútil! Useless

Just like when my brother stood before me:

Inútil! Useless

And after that day

I stayed up late

And could only pray for pain

Pray for pain

And on a day

When nothing came

I finally admitted I was lost in my brain

But I couldn't imagine being able to face her and say:

That her father has gone father

Down a road he alone made harder

Right after her cousins lost their father.

So I just told Sadie and Carter

Before going away.

Hoping I have the strength to face her someday.

As I stare at my face,

This foreign reflection is staring at me, useless.

Today we are both home and I am… useless.

Since little she amazes me with

The things she does each day.

She wouldn't be one to escape.

And I can't seem to find a way

To explain all I want to, instead I say:

"I'm proud to be your father

'Cuz you work so much harder

And you are so much smarter

Than I was at your age.

I swear to be next to you every step of the way

Trust me, you'll change the world someday."

I will not be the reason

That my family can't succeed

I will do what it takes

They'll have everything they need

Or all my work, all my life

Everything we've sacrificed will have been

Useless


	52. No me diga

_Sadie and Leonid go to First Nome and talk with Zia and Amos: The Musical!_

* * *

_**No me diga **_

_Sadie:_

Uncle!

_Amos: _

Sweetheart!

_All: _

Can you say what's going on?

_Random Voice (he's back!)(: _

Two magicians!

Chief Lector!

And a Russian!

Do they know what's going on?

It's time for them to stop

And let Leonid confide,

So Amos uses a spell to fix the audio.

Does Leonid know what's going on?

_Leonid:_

Nu,

You didn't hear it from me

But some little birdy told me

Kwai and Jacobi work for the Serpent!

_Amos, Zia and Sadie: _

No me diga!

_Sadie:_

Ay, no! Why would anyone do something like that?

You've got to be joking!

_Amos: _

Hey,

You don't know what he's promised them for pay.

_Leonid: _

Oh, Also

_R.V. 1 and 2: _

Does Leonid know what's going on?

Mmm-hmm-mmm

_Sadie: _

What?

_Leonid_:

Down their lair,

I heard them talk inhumanly.

_Zia: _

And what did you hear?

_Leonid: _

I herd plenty!

They plan to attack First Nome from Abu!

_Amos, Zia and Sadie: _

No me diga!

_Amos:_

Okay! Wonder how they managed to hide from the map?

_Sadie: _

I don't think I know what you mean?

_Zia: _

That's Iskandar's war map

_R.V.: _

Said the Queen.

Do they know what's going on?

Sadie's plan is about to be revealed.

Ay dios mio!

_Zia: _

Amos, seriously, back in March we shouldn't have let them get out!

_Amos: _

We don't send people to the west-

_Zia: _

And now they'll kiss us as repay. No doubt.

_Amos: _

It's a sticky situation –

_Zia: _

Our loses are so much,

I'm losing count.

_Sadie: _

You guys! We have it planned out!

_Amos and Zia: _

No me diga?!

_Sadie: _

I have to go

To try out if our plan will work.

_Zia: _

And if it doesn't?

_Amos: _

Go and make sure it does.

_Zia: _

I don't know…

I don't know.

I don't know…

_Random voice: _

Do they know what's going on?

**Qué sé yo?**


	53. 96 000 demons

At this point Random Voices 1 and 2 are not only valid narators, they are also someone reading the series for the first time and reacting in real time. _Update: They were reminding me of someone and I spent two days trying to remember who, but Random Voice 1 and Random Voice 2 are now canonically based on Munk and Mambo from Happily N'Ever After. _

* * *

96 Thousand

_Carter:_

Ninety-six thousand!

_Random Voice 1:_

Damn

_Walt:_

Ninety-six thousand!

_Random Voice 2:_

Demons? Hold up!

_Carter:_

Ninety-six thousand!

_R.V.1:_

An attack on Thoth's home!

_Walt:_

Ninety-six thousand!

Yo,

We could've come tomorrow

_Carter:_

Yeah, I know, I guess we'll take part in a killing spree.

The demons don't show a sign they'll flee.

I can't believe all the mortals can't even see.

Thoth's fighting, he doesn't seem happy.

Face of Horror is here and feeling pretty chatty.

He starts to choke me, I try to fight him off

My arms turn to lead, he says he can feel my turmoil.

_FoH:_

Oh no, here goes Mr. Braggadocio

Next thing you know, you're dying, poor Pinocchio—

Just give me Ra and stay out the rodeo.

Or you'll end up like that nome in Tokyo!

_Carter:_

And just when I was ready

To die and my eyes were getting heavy

The demon exploded in confetti.

_Thoth:_

Yo-yo, it's Thoth!

Yo, what'd you come for: danger?

Should've stayed home

_Carter:_

Uhm, you're welcome?

_Thoth:_

No need, the situation isn't yet dire.

I have two more days till my powers all expire.

Then I'll be helpless to enemy fire.

C'mon, say what the thing you came to ask is.

Just know that on shadows I don't give classes.

* * *

_Walt:_

Can shadows lead to an end?

_Thoth:_

Theoretically, aha

_Walt:_

How do we bring Apophis' end?

_Thoth:_

Can't tell you!

_Carter:_

Do **_you _**want to meet the end?

_Thoth:_

I can give you a hint!

_Walt:_

When will this end?

_Thoth:_

For real though, this has to stay on the low,

Or I'll probs get lots of threats

From gods wanting to break my neck with my own desk.

For real, though, I might have broken some laws eons ago,

And written a book, that, I fear

Has been stolen way too easily.

_Carter:_

By who? Where does he keep it?

_Thoth:_

First count to three,

Before you decide to kill me

_Carter:_

Where is it?

_Thoth:_

Well, if it is just between you and me

_Walt:_

Thoth, where is it?

_Thoth:_

I don't know.

But he put the spell is one papyrus piece.

_Carter:_

I can feel our chances decrees.

All copies are destroyed, I believe.

_Thoth:_

You can ask him to personally teach

His old techniques.

_Carter:_

But he's death, you see.

_Thoth:_

Setne's case is no place for hypotheticals.

Even in his dead he goes ahead and finds the holes

In the system that tries to prosecute him.

But with your father in charge, you have to hurry if you want to use him.

_Carter:_

Use him?

_Thoth:_

Yes, Setne. You gotta use him.

_Walt:_

So we're about to ask a ghostly ass for help and hope he'll do it?

_Carter:_

At least we'll try, eh?

_Thoth:_

I hope you're crazy, you two

'Cause that's the only way you can do what your 'bout to do.

And to let you know the last bit –

_Walt:_

It's time to go, I'll tell Carter the rest of it.

* * *

_Carter:_

It's not my business.

_Walt:_

No,

It's everybody's business.

At this point we can't ignore talking about the illness.

We're nearing the end, I won't be for longer in the House and

Anubis is sure I won't see overmorrow's sunrise and

I can't in secret any longer this information

_Carter:_

Can't we change this situation?

Isn't there anything –

_Walt:_

No.

_Carter:_

Not a single thing?

_Walt:_

No.

We have to prevent things way more devastating.

_Carter:_

What?

From where's that motivation?

Walt?

How are you so patiently waiting?

When

Your condition's gone from latent to blatant?

_Walt:_

Can you let me finish instead of protest?

For decades I've known this.

Recently, however, I can't sleep,

Because Anubis might have found a way my life to keep.

_Carter:_

Those news are so good.

_Walt:_

Still, it's not time yet.

_Carter:_

So maybe of the boat let go?

_Random Voice:_

The boat falls apart….

_Walt:_

It won't happen again.

Damn! Now we gotta grab the ropes, eh?

_Random voice:_

The griffin lends down.

Bast is there to say hello.

She asks: "How did it go?"

The author

Will omit the overlapping rerun

Of the song,

'Cause it's quite fucking complicated to follow and long.

_All:_

Who-oaa!  
Who-oaa!  
Who-oaa!  
Who-oaa!

Who-oaa!  
Who-oaa!  
Who-oaa!  
Who-oaa!  
Who-oaa!

Know where we're going,

We're never gonna

Stop tip-toein'

Now we know where to go and

Once we get going

We're never gonna stop!


	54. Paciencia y Fe

Paciencia y Fe

_Bast:_

Calor… calor… calor…

Calor… calor… calor…

Ay Ra!

The summer's hottest day!

Paciencia y fe! Paciencia y fe!

Ay, carajo, it's hot!

But that's okay!

Ra would say, "Paciencia y fe!"

It's hotter while fighting la vibora

Fights worthy of diorama!

A crowded boat of faces the same as mine!

Back as a child, before fighting the vibora

I used to listen to the cantata,

Praying Ra would get me to work,

Combing the stars in the sky for some sort of sign!

Ay, Ra, the drum has become a tuba…

Now there's no sign of the fire he used to ignite…

Every night it feels like we're sailing the Bermuda…

Will we ever return the spark to his eyes…

Or will we die facing la vibora…

I remember that night: empty London streets, broken dreams of heroes;

And I gave two oaths to the lonely man in the summer rain.

_Julius:_

_"You have a job. Their mom used to say_

_They'll move to New York_

_And New York is far._

_You'll have to keep them safe…" _

_Bast:_

And now, I'm wide awake

A million years too late.

Wondering if I really did all I could do,

Remembering what we went through.

Nueva York! Ay Ra!

21st wasn't like today, you'd say

"Paciencia y fe".

_Initiates:_

Paciencia y fe

_Bast:_

Paciencia y fe

_Initiates:_

Paciencia y fe

_Bast:_

Fresh off the boat in America,

Freezing in late December.

It felt nice to again be me!

Travelling through America.

I died, I remember,

While fighting in Rio Grande.

Wasn't long before a new task was presented to me!

Ha!

_Parents:_

The kids are in a mess!

_Bast:_

Paciencia y fe…

So, could you guess?

Paciencia y fe…

Was back at 21st before late.

But have I pulled my weight?

Will I ever repay for escaping the fight with la vibora?

As hard as it gets, there's no time for a break, my kittens need me.

Soon this all ends, time to see what we've really made.

So I assemble the nome, looking with pride

At all the kittens I will fight beside.

Funny how the weeks turn to years, so here I stay.

_Initiates:_

Paciencia y fe…

Paciencia y fe…

Paciencia y fe…

_Bast:_

As I think of my concerns,

My hands begin to shake

And as I say these words

My heart's about to break

And ay Ra

What do you do when

Your nightmares come true?

I've spent my life

Doing all I could do.

What do I do to protect my kittens?

What can I do, but pray?

Ra is throwing bread,

It's gonna be a day.

I see him in my head

Imagining what he'd say

The birds, they fly away

Do they fly to la víbora?

Paciencia y fe

_Intiates:_

Calor, calor, calor!


	55. When you're home

When you're home

Tawaret

I used to think we lived at the top of the world

When the world was nothing but Egypt's map

And every night

The barque would pass by my place.

The path is dimmer now

Right?

I used to think the only limit was the sky

When the world was nothing but Egypt's map

And my thoughts took shape

By that fiery lake…

Can I remind you of what it was like

at the top of the world?

Listen to me.

We begin July

With a stop at a festival so vibrant.

You and Bast would go every summer.

Sometimes I'd attend

You'd regard me as a friend

Still blinded by your siren.

But she'd give you hell.

She gave you hell.

Yeah, she gave you hell.

I remember well.

You used to work for her father before

You got your limo.

That's where you met me!

We were always in constant trouble.

And Ra would act all snide,

but he'd let it slide.

Those days we were full of pride.

Life was easier then.

Bes, everything is easier when you're here.

The nights are a little kinder when you're here.

I wish you could see

That the days were clearer

When you were truly here or

Is it me?

Maybe it's just me…

We should probably go, but let me tell you all I know.

The sun is setting and the light is getting low.

If we had more time, what could have happened?

Maybe…

Or maybe not.

Or we could have given us a shot.

You know, it's getting hot.

I got a perfect shady spot

A little ways away that oughta

Cool us down.

It reminds me of how

Back in Sais when it darkened

We were hanging out on the temple wall and

We watched the people do what they do

Some boys coming home from studies,

An embalmer done for the day with wrapping mummies.

I watched you smile

As people walked on by

They walked on by.

Kemet's people:

No pare! Sigue, sigue!

No pare! Sigue, sigue!

No pare! Sigue, sigue!

No pare! Sigue, sigue!

No pare! Sigue, sigue!

No pare! Sigue, sigue!

No pare! Sigue, sigue!

No pare sigue!

Tawaret:

Back at home

Oh, the summer nights were cooler

Back at home!

Back where we belong.

This was back when I was strong.

What went wrong?

Often I'd imagine what would have happened

If the House of Life never made us go.

How would Ma'at be now if most of her gods have never been forgotten?

If Kemet still belonged to us and our people?

My people!

I feel like all my life, I've tried to find the answer

Working here, watching over everyone, doing all I can.

I tried to believe I can fix them on my own

But I look at you and finally see

Exactly where I'm supposed to be.

So please don't be mad at me for showing Sadie the way.

I guess I just want to say:

I've been full of hope all day.

Now listen to me!

If the spell works and you come back

Bes, please believe

That once you're whole again

You're gonna change the world and then  
I won't even remember when  
I felt alone

At home

Welcome home

When you're here with me

Welcome home

I used to think we lived at the top of the world!


End file.
